JUST TAKE ME AWAY (ACABADO)
by castlebeckett12th
Summary: -NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES SON MIOS, PERTENECEN A ANDREW MARLOWE- SOY NUEVA Y ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE ESTA HISTORIA- Kate es hija de prestigiosos abogados, tiene 18 años y sólo quiere dedicarse a su gran pasión pero se verá envuelta en problemas por culpa de su hermano que está dentro de una mafia.
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

Ansiosa por llegar a casa después de un duro día de instituto, me subí al coche no sin antes saludar a Frank.

F. ¿Qué tal las clases de hoy Katherine?

K. Agotadoras, creí que jamás saldría de casa, sin tan sólo me dejaran.

F. Sabe que sus padres lo hacen por su bien, es necesario que reciba una buena educación para poder...

Antes de que terminara decidí hacerlo yo, con un tono de burla.

K. ``Para poder llevar una vida aburrida rodeada de libros de leyes, un buen salario y por supuesto seguir con la tradición familiar´´Ojalá entendiesen que lo que yo deseo no es vivir su vida, a ellos les encanta, pero a mi...

F. Señorita, debe entender que sus padres no ven del mismo modo su gran pasión.

K. Piensan que bailar es como otra línea de mi magnífico currículum, pero significa mucho más que eso, para mí es mi vida. Ya casi alcanzo la mayoría de edad.

F. Creo recordar que su décimo séptimo cumpleaños fue hace apenas unos meses.

Tenía toda la razón, la verdad es que Frank siempre conseguía centrarme además de aconsejarme de la mejor forma. Si recuerdo bien es nuestro chófer desde que tenía seis años, me acompañaba todos los días a clase ya que mis padres trabajaban como hacían la mayor parte del tiempo, no se lo reprocho, porque hacía posible que viviera en las condiciones que vivo.

Una vez me despedí de Frank, entré a casa donde me esperaba Isabel y Tommy con la comida en la mesa, por cierto Isabel era la mujer de Frank por no decir la mejor cocinera de todo el mundo. Tommy, era mi hermano tenía dieciséis aunque últimamente salía con más frecuencia con algunos compañeros de mi clase.

K. ¿Qué tal se encuentra el enfermo?

IS. Mucho mejor, mañana podrá reincorporarse con normalidad a clase.

K. Vaya! Hace unas horas no podías moverte, pero mañana tienes entrenamiento así que todo encaja.

T. Estaba enfermo de verdad ¿a que sí Isabel? Por eso tuve que regresar antes a casa.

Is. Vamos, dejen de hablar y pónganse a comer muchachos, dentro de unas horas estarán aquí sus padres.

K. Si fueras más responsable y hubieras llegado a tu hora no te habrían castigado y hoy podrías salir.

T. Este es el último fin de semana que tacho en el calendario, así cumplo la condena y la pesadilla de estar un mes sin poder salir de aquí.

K. Jajajaja, eres igual de dramático que tía Martha.

Aprovechando que Isabel estaba fregando los platos de nuestro almuerzo Tommy me preguntó:

T. ¿Les dirás a los chicos que se pasen?

K. Tommy, ya me has metido en un apuro varias veces por esto, la última vez me prometiste que solo serían dos colegas y cuando llegué a casa, estaba llena de gente fumando y bebiendo, y tú estabas impresentable, ¡Dios! Te estabas liando con dos chicas a la vez por no decir que estabas drogado.

T. Sólo lo probé, sabes que no me gusta.

K. Pero lo hacen ellos y tú los sigues como un chiquillo, me niego a permitir que esos impresentables entren en casa.

Tommy lo hago por tu bien, no me gusta que salgas con ellos, sé que están metidos en temas ilegales y no quiero que acabes igual.

T. Lo dice la que cada vez que quiere se tira a Will, yo no puedo entrar en su banda pero tú no dudas en meterte en su cama.

La bofetada que recibió sonó por toda la habitación, tenía los ojos llorosos, cómo se atrevía a decirme eso, sabiendo todo lo que pasé a su lado y sabiendo que era Will el que intentaba meterme en su cama recibiendo siempre la negativa. Soy muy inteligente como para caer dos veces en la misma piedra.

K. ¡Dile a tu amiguito que deje de inventarse historias! Creía que tenías algo de madurez pero veo que ese imbécil te tiene obstruido el cerebro.

Subí por las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, no dejaba de repetirse la frase en mi cabeza ¿cómo podía haber dicho algo así?

T. Katie yo...

A los minutos se abrió la puerta de mi habitación.

T. ¿Puedo pasar?

K. Ya estás dentro.

T. Lo siento de verdad, jamás me dijo eso sobre ti sólo quería convencerte.

K. Lo peor es que sigues cubriéndolo.

T. Es buen tío Katie, aunque eso no quita que se haya comportado como un imbécil contigo.

K. Pero claro es más fácil creer al imbécil de tu amigo que a la ``puta´´ de tu hermana.

T. Sabes que no pienso así y me avergüenzo al recordar lo que te he dicho, no te lo mereces.

K. Espero que te des cuenta rápido de cómo es y vuelvas a ser el de siempre.

T. ¿Abrazo?

A pesar de que estaba actuando cada vez con más similitudes a ellos, no dejaba de ser mi hermanito al que adoraba y espero que abra rápidamente los ojos. Así que abrí mis brazos para unirnos en un gran abrazo.

K. Mañana hay fiesta en casa de Lannie.

T. ¿Te encanta darme envidia verdad?

K. Voy a prepararme para ir a clase.

T. ¿Hoy también tienes baile?

Mi clase que se había alargado dos horas más pero mis padres llegaban en unos minutos, no pasaba nada.

Cogí una manzana y la saboree lentamente, era reconfortante después de varias horas de baile.

En ese momento sonó la cerradura indicándonos que nuestros padres habían llegado una vez más puntuales como de costumbre.

Jo y Ji. Buenas tardes chicos!

K y T. Buenas tardes!

Jo. ¿Ya se ha ido Isabel?

K. Sí se fue en cuanto llegué de clase.

Tras un largo y relajante baño me enrollé la toalla en el pelo y me puse la ropa interior.

Eso de tener cuarto de baño para mí sola era la mayor suerte de mi vida, ya que me encantaba darme un buen baño acompañada de un buen libro.

Me sequé el pelo para a continuación ponerme un vestido nuevo negro con la espalda descubierta, me decidí por marcar unas hondas en el pelo y repasarme con lápiz negro la raya de los ojos.

Por última vez me observo en el espejo, dándome un sobresaliente, debía dárselo a mi madre que fue la que lo eligió.

Puse un poco de Channel Nº5 en mi cuello, tía Martha siempre decía que con eso en tu cuello serías la reina de la noche y que sería una diva, la primera vez que lo oí fue con 15 años, todas mis amigas se habían dado su primer beso y yo parecía ser invisible para los chicos, así que le hice caso a mi tía y usé la fragancia, supongo que lo que realmente atrajo al imbécil de Will no fue el perfume sino mi corto vestido y que me habían quitado el aparato y ni me reconoció. Aún así desde entonces cada noche que salgo ese detalle no falta en mí.

Es entonces cuando decido bajar por las escaleras con la cabeza bien alta en busca de mi madre para pedirle algo de dinero.

K. ¿Mami podrías darme dinero?

Jo. Claro vida, toma ¿con 100$ es suficiente?

K. Sólo necesito 50$ no es necesario tanto.

Jo. Tendrás que volver en taxi, Frank tiene el finde libre.

K. No hará falta me quedo en lo de Lannie.

Jo. No va a ser posible cariño, recuerda que vendrías a la oficina para ir conociendo el que será tu futuro trabajo.

K. Creía que lo olvidarías...

Jo. ¿Qué?

K. Nada, procuraré no llegar tarde entonces.

Pedí un taxi para ir directa a casa de Lannie, iba con ganas de disfrutar al máximo.

Pagué al taxista para entrar en menos de un minuto a la casa, el ambiente me llenó nada más traspasar la puerta.

Lannie. ¡Hey chica!

K. Lan estás espectacular.

Lan. ¿Te has visto chica? Si me fueran las tías ya te habría metido mano. Jajajaj.

K. Jajaja tú y tus comentarios tan oportunos. ¿Dónde están los demás?

Lan. Ryan y Jenny están bailando y Gina ha ido a por algo de beber.

K. ¿Espo?

Lan. Siguiendo como un perrito faldero a su amiga Tory.

K. ¿He oído celos? Te recuerdo que lo dejaste tú.

Lan. Creo que cuando no lo tengo es cuando más lo necesito.

K. Yo lo que necesito es una copa.

K. Un Malibú con piña, por favor.

W. Si veo una sola gota de alcohol en tu vaso pienso decírselo a tu madre.

K. Vete a la mierda.

W. Hoy estás increíble nena, ¿por qué no nos vamos a otro sitio en el que estemos solos?

Mientras seguía hablando no dejaba de acorralarme contra la barra, intentando besarme por no decir que apestaba a vodka.

K. Perdiste tu oportunidad hace mucho.

W. Parece que tu cuerpo no piensa igual, ¿por qué si no te pondrías nerviosa?

K. Déjame...

W. ¿Y si no quiero?

E. Entonces yo tendré que partirte la cara.

W. La próxima vez no estará tu amiguito para defenderte.

E. ¡Qué te largues imbécil!

W. Procura no volver a alzarme la voz.

E. ¿O qué?

K. No merece la pena Espo, vamos no quiero que te metas en otra pelea sabes lo que podría pasarte.

W. ¡Tommy!

T. Hey hermano!

W. ¿Tienes lo que te pedí?

T. Para eso he venido, espera y te lo doy, viene mi hermana.

K. ¿Qué haces aquí? Dime que lo saben papá y mamá.

T. Claro hermanita! Les dije que también estarías en la fiesta y les convencí, como siempre.

K. Procura no volver muy tarde a casa por favor.

T. Me han dejado quedarme a dormir a casa de Will.

W. Tú podrías hacerme otro tipo de compañía esta noche cariño.

K. Sigue soñando...

T. ¿Me dejas el móvil? Mamá me pidió que le mandase un mensaje cuando llegase.

K. Está en la taquilla 4, toma la llave, ten cuidado por favor.

W. Yo cuidaré de él cariño.

K. Eso es lo que me preocupa, y deja de llamarme así.

Estaré un rato más y después volveré a casa.

T. Bien... voy a avisar a mamá.

W. Hermano ¿tienes ya el dinero?

T. Le he tomado prestados 75$ a mi hermanita para mi nueva dósis, hemos ganado 2000 dólares en una semana. Jamás creí que esto podría dar tanto dinero, además de permitir conseguir droga a tan bajo precio. Creo que es algo peligroso...

W. Tranquilo no nos ocurrirá nada, los jefes nos salvan el culo, además vendemos la droga por el doble del precio que ellos nos dan, así cumplimos con nuestro trato y nos sacamos algo.

T. ¿Tienes lo mío?

W. Aquí tienes estas preciosas amigas. Dicen que son alucinantes... Por cierto veo que vas aprendiendo de mí, la última juerga tenías a dos tías para ti solo.

Se tomó las pastilla con un trago de su copa, en apenas unos segundos haría efecto.

T. Tío son increíbles estas pastillas! Pero tú puedes tener a la tía que quieras.

W. Menos a tu querida hermanita.

T. ¿Por qué no usas unas pastillas? las que vendimos la semana pasada eran capaces de hacer suplicar por sexo.

W. Deberías tomarte esas amiguitas de vez en cuando, debo planearlo bien.

T. Sabes que no me hace falta el dinero sólo lo hago por esta maldita adicción.

W. Me vas a servir más de lo que creía...

E. Debería haberle partido la cara a ese imbécil.

K. Espo sabes que después de lo que pasó con Sorenson no puedes arriesgarte a que te denuncien, reincidir es cárcel.

E. Lo sé...

K. Lo que más me preocupa es Tommy, sé que está metido en algo gordo y no sé como ayudarlo.

¿Y qué tal está tu padre?

E. Katie, creo que de ésta no sale.

K. Hey... Estás hablando de tu padre, en unos meses ambos estaréis compartiendo la comisaría de homicidios.

Me acerqué más a él para limpiarle las lágrimas de los ojos y hacerlo mirarme para contagiarle mi sonrisa.

K. Estoy contigo ¿lo sabes no?

En ese momento se acercó a mis labios para besarme, al principio no pude reaccionar pero reaccioné para separarme.

E. Lo siento... No debí hacerlo, soy estúpido.

K. No pasa nada Espo.

E. Por dios, eres como mi hermana pequeña. Necesitaba alguien que me diera apoyo y me dejé llevar.

K. Sé de alguien a quien sí le vendrían bien tus mimos.

Le señalé con mi cabeza y se sorprendió.

E. ¿Lannie? ¿¡De verdad?!

K. Deberías ver la cara que ha puesto cuando te ha visto con Tory.

E. ¿Debería hablar con ella?

K. Corre! Yo voy a irme a casa mañana debo estar en la oficina.

E. Deberías poner las cartas sobre la mesa con tus padres sobre tu futuro

K. Supongo... Mientras seguiré actuando. He de irme.

Cogí mi bolso de la taquilla y cuando fui a coger mi dinero no lo encontraba, no podía creerlo, dónde demonios estaba, Tommy...

K. Tom!

Me hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de que esperase mientras seguía enrollándose con esa cría.

K. ¿En serio?

Aparté a la chica, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que iba drogado.

K. ¿Dónde está mi dinero?

T. ¡Y yo qué sé! Déjame tranquilo.

K. ¿Te has visto? Vámonos a casa, por favor...

T. No tengo la culpa de que estés amargada! Estoy con mi colega!

K. No sé en lo que estarás metido, pero cuando se enteren papá y mamá...

W. No les dirás nada ¿sabes por qué?

K. ¿Por qué?

W. Porque tu hermanito está hasta arriba de mierda, supondría pasarse toda su vida en la cárcel por no decir que los jefes irían a por tus queridos padres ¿y no quieres eso verdad?

K. No...

W. Bien Katie! ¿Por qué no te tomas una copa conmigo?

K. Eres un hijo de puta.

W. No decías lo mismo cuando te arrastrabas por meterte en mi cama nena, vas a volver a eso, por el bien de tu hermano, dios! No sabes como voy a disfrutarlo... Tú y yo, una noche...

K. En tus sueños.

W. Por ahora me conformo con mi imaginación y la ayuda de mi mano.

Le crucé la cara de una bofetada.

W. Guarda tus fuerzas nena.

Me giré para alejarme de allí pero antes de traspasar la puerta me agarró de la mano para susurrarme.

W. Procura que papi y mami no se enteren de esto.

K. ¿Qué puedo hacer por él?

W. Mantener tu boca cerrada y no enfadarme, o ya sabes lo que puede pasar.

Llegué a casa no muy tarde pero helada ya que tuve que venirme andando por culpa de Tom.

J. ¿Has cenado hija?

K. No, no tengo hambre.

Jo. Hay pasta, sabemos que te encanta.

K. Gracias pero iré a la cama estoy agotada.

Les di un beso de buenas noches, antes de subir al dormitorio.

Desayuné junto a mis padres cuando, estaba terminando el café, se abrió la puerta dejándonos ver a Tom, parecía como si no hubiera ingerido nada fuera de lo común, la verdad me daba igual, por su culpa nos ha condenado a todos, no sé porque lo hacía.

Ji. Hijo ¿quieres acompañarnos a la oficina?

T. Imposible, mañana tengo examen.

Jo. Bueno, Katie no tardes mucho te esperamos en el coche.

K. Lo que tarde en lavarme los dientes.

Se fueron a sacar el coche del garaje.

T. ¿No vas demasiado arreglada?

K. ¿Acaso te molesta?

T. Bueno me voy a echar un rato, después he quedado con los chicos.

K. No pienso cubrirte más ante ellos, lo que estás haciendo nos afecta a todos, ¿has pensado lo que podría ocurrirle a papá, mamá o a mí sino tuvieses el dinero como anoche?

T. Me estoy encargando de que eso no pase.

K. Se darán cuenta de que desaparece dinero en casa.

T. Estamos vendiéndola por el doble, así traeré dinero a casa.

K. Estás creándote una adicción, deberías haberte visto, dabas pena.

T. ¿Crees que no he intentado dejarlo? Pero no puedo pasar un maldito día sin esas pastillas, Kate.

K. Pues busca ayuda, un psicólogo, intérnate o algo pero te vas a destrozar.

T. Es una pena, pero me encanta la vida que llevo, lo tengo todo, fama, dinero, drogas y tías alrededor.

K. Hasta que un día te encontremos tirado en el suelo por sobredosis.

T. ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? Seguro que fue el imbécil de Javi.

K. Por favor cuando vuelvas a ser mi hermano llámame.

T. ¡Por lo menos tengo cojones para decidir mi futuro!

K. Me alegro entonces.

Entré en el coche, un precioso BMW X5 que mi padre se compró hace un par de años, cualquiera podría decir que lo teníamos todo, pero prefería tener menos lujos y la aceptación de mis padres para dedicarme a lo que realmente me encantaba.

En apenas unos minutos mi padre aparcó en el sótano de uno de los edificios más caros de todo Manhattan.

Jo. Katie puedes acompañarme a mi despacho y ayudarme con el papeleo, quedará muy bien en tu expediente, tienes suerte de que puedas hacer las prácticas gratis.

K. ¿Es que acaso no podríais pagarme unas?

Jo. Sí, pero en cambio las de danza no saldrían gratis, otra ventaja.

K. Estaría dispuesta a trabajar en lo que sea para pagarme ese curso, además es más barato que los viajes que hago a fin de curso.

Jo. Ya hemos hablado muchas veces de ello.

K. Pues no las recuerdo, mamá realmente es mi sueño, no me veo detrás de un atril defendiendo a un cliente, me veo detrás de un escenario interpretando un éxito del ballet clásico.

Jo. Quedamos en que sería un hobby, una distracción más.

K. ¿Nunca te has parado a pensar cómo habría sido tu vida si hubieras seguido con tu carrera de actriz?

Jo. No...

K. Imagina esa primera audición al salir de la universidad siendo protagonista.

Jo. Katie era una niña.

K. Yo lo veo: Johanna Beckett actriz revelación, estilista personal, representante, publicista.

Jo. Como mucho habría conseguido un papel secundario.

K. Piensa en grande! Podrías haber sido una superestrella!

Jo. No habría conocido a tu padre ni os habría tenido.

K. Claro que si! El universo os habría hecho conoceros. Es mi sueño...

Jo. Exacto un sueño...

K. Ramos de rosas, multitud de gente tras el escenario. Y la ganadora del óscar a mejor intérprete femenina es para:... ¡Johanna Beckett!

Me sacó de mi sueño golpeando el montón de carpetas repletas de casos contra la mesa.

Jo. Este es mi presente y me encanta, la fama, el dinero y la belleza terminan, los casos jamás lo hacen Katie.

K. ¿No lo vas a entender jamás no?

Jo. Lo siento cariño, es por tu bien. Ahora mueve ese culito de bailarina hasta mi mesa, tengo mucho trabajo.


	2. Capítulo 2

_Capítulo 2_

Otra semana había pasado y con ello llegaba el cumpleaños de Will, al que yo estaba obligada a ir.

Lan. Kate, por favor, insisto de nuevo, no vayas a esa fiesta, no sé que te habrá prometido esta vez pero las personas así no cambian, sólo quiere aprovecharse de ti cariño.

Ka. Tommy está metido en un lío y esta es la única forma de ayudarle, te pido que no me preguntes más, estaré bien.

Lan. Con lo que sea, sea la hora que sea, llámame, sólo te pido eso.

Ka. Tranquila, sólo será una fiesta.

W. Estás increíble nena... Todo vuelve a ser como antes, o casi. Ve a por unas copas.

K. No soy tu criada.

W. Tienes razón. Pero gracias a tu hermano eres mi chica, deberías estar orgullosa de tenerme, ahora, ve a por esa copa.

K. Un whisky y un malibú con piña.

Camarero. Marchando.

–Demasiado alcohol para ti sola ¿no crees?

K. No es de tu incumbencia.

–Tienes razón, perdón, soy Alexander Rodgers.

K. ¿Eres nuevo? Que te trae a Nueva York?

A. Negocios.

K. No quiero ser indiscreta pero ¿qué negocios puede tener un tío de 18 años?

A. Gracias, pero son 23 años y no son del todo buenos a la vista de la ley.

K. Creía que eras distinto, veo que sólo buscas meterte pastillas con el dinero de tus padres.

A. Te equivocas, sólo las vendo, jamás las he probado, no uso el dinero de mis padres porque murieron y ésta es la única forma de conseguir dinero para mis estudios y darle de comer a mi hermana.

K. Vaya... Lo siento.

A. Pero para todo el mundo soy como los demás si se enteran me echarían porque creerían que no pagaré, a penas llevo un mes en la gran ciudad.

W. Alex, veo que ya has conocido a mi chica, está buena eh¿?

A. Eres un tío con suerte, pero demasiada mujer para ti no crees?

W. Seremos grandes amigos, tío, pero como te acerques a ella para algo más, te mato.

A. Tranquilo tío, soy legal, por cierto ya he puesto en la caja lo que me pediste.

W. Perfecto, ahora lo retiraran, ábrela antes de irte y tendrás la pasta.

Vi como se hacía una raya y cada vez tenía más miedo, por cierto dónde estaba Tommy.

W. ¿Quieres tío?

A. No, ya sabes que paso de esa mierda, bastante con venderla tengo.

W. ¿Dónde están esas copas nena?

K. Aquí, whisky para ti y malibú para mí.

W. Por cierto Tommy está en mi habitación, por si quieres verle.

K. Bien...

Antes de poder alejarme, me agarró de la nuca besándome, a pesar de que opuse resistencia no pude hacer nada.

W. Ya puedes irte.

Dejé mi copa en la mesa sin saber que ese sería un error, pues no sabía lo que Will tenía planeado hacer.

A. Tío, ¿qué coño haces con la copa de Kate?

W. Está un poco resentida y quiero darle un aliciente, siempre se limita a pequeñas rayas pero quiero mostrarles que estas pequeñas son increíbles, le encantará y estará abierta y empapada en mi cama, dios...

A. ¿Tío de verdad? Eres un cerdo.

W. Lo sé, pero tú no te meterás me da igual que seas todo un adulto, pero estoy por encima de ti con el jefe, así que mantén tu boca cerrada.

A. No hace falta que la drogues... no pareces aquel tío que se tiraba a la que quería sin necesidad de esto, veo que has bajado tus cualidades.

W. Me da igual, si me la tiro una vez, no podrá huir de mi, tenemos un trato, para ti se acabó la fiesta tío, ve a por tu dinero y lárgate.

A. Parece que siempre nos encontramos.

K. ¿Ya te vas?

A. Sí...

Antes de alejarme me agarró para girarme hacia él, pero esta vez no sentí miedo como con Will, era extraño.

A. Kate... debes tener cuidado con Sorenson, dale esta pastilla, síguele el juego pero sobre todo, no bebas tu bebida lleva un estimulante, en unas horas se dormirá y no se acordará de nada, haz que ya lo habéis hecho y te dejará por unos días.

K. ¿Por qué haces esto?

A. Siento que debo, que debo hacer algo bien dentro de todo este mundo lleno de mierda.

K. Gracias, por todo.

A. Este es mi número, llámame pase lo que pase, te ayudaré, ahora tengo que irme.

Llegué hasta donde estaba Will, realmente estaba nerviosa.

K. ¿Dónde se ha metido Tom? No estaba en tu habitación.

W. Te juro que estaba allí, tranquila se tomó la última dosis hace mucho dentro de poco vendrá a por más y ahora, ven aquí.

K. Estoy bien aquí.

W. ¿Qué ha cambiado Katie? Antes dabas todo por mi y ahora sólo veo asco, ya no te acuerdas que fui yo quien te ayudó a que tus padres no se mudaran, claro todo lo bueno lo olvidas.

K. Tu mayor fallo ha sido permitir que mi hermano entre en esta mierda, por no decir la de veces que te pillé con otras.

W. He cambiado Kate. Me odias pero no me niegas la parte de estar a mi lado, porque me sigues deseando.

K. Eso... eso, es mentira.

T. Tío...creo...que...mezclé...demasiado, me encuentro mal.

W. No me jodas Beckett, tu hermana está en el sillón y está dispuesta a todo esta noche gracias a ti, así que no me jodas.

T. Ayúdame, tío, mierda, mi hermana viene hacia aquí.

W. Procura que no se me vaya a la mierda la noche o te mato.

K. Tom, te estuve buscando.

T. Traquil...

En ese momento se desplomó y no cayó al suelo gracias a Will que lo sujetó.

W. Nena lo llevaré al sofá, ve a ese cuarto y trae un maletín del segundo cajón.

K. Ya, ya estoy aquí.

W. Tranquila, se pondrá bien, parece que el susto se lo dio el mismo.

Le inyectó todo el líquido hasta el final, pasados unos minutos fue recuperando el color y normalizando el pulso bajando su fiebre.

W. Tengo esto para alguna emergencia, jamás he tenido que usarlo.

K. Sácalo de esto, por favor.

W. Vamos a mi casa.

K. No estás en condiciones de conducir, Will.

W. Me alegro que te preocupes por mi pero lo he hecho miles de veces.

K. Por favor, déjame a mi, deja que llame a alguien.

W. Está bien.

-¿Quién es?

K. Alex soy Katherine, yo, te necesito.

A. ¿Estás bien? Dime que ese idiota no te ha hecho nada.

K. No, no tranquilo, se trata de Tommy, se le fue de las manos pero Will le inyectó algo y sólo te pido si podrías llevarnos a casa.

A. …

K. ¿Alex, estás ahí?

Colgué suponiendo que era demasiado y que no vendría pero sentí alguien detrás de mi.

K. ¿Cómo, cómo estás ya aquí?

A. Nunca me fui, sabía que recurrirías a mi.

K. Vamos, Will está ya fuera con Tommy.

A. No te fíes de él, no es trigo limpio.

K. ¿Por qué sí debería fiarme de ti?

A. No te lo puedo decir, aún, porque sé que eres muy perspicaz y sabes que soy de fiar.

K. Ya no confío en nadie.

A. Te haré cambiar de parecer.

Nos montamos en el coche y cuando llegamos a casa, Will se llevó a Tom dentro.

K. Gracias por traernos.

A. Ten cuidado con Will, no me gusta.

K. Ya, llegas tarde.

A. Que pasa si llega otro y te hace ver que mereces ser feliz.

K. Tendrá que ganárselo, no soy chica fácil.

A. Y si te dijese que yo podría hacértelo olvidar.

K. Nos conocemos de a penas horas, no sabes nada de mi.

A. Katherine Beckett, 17 años, lleva toda su vida en Nueva York, vive junto a sus padres, tiene un hermano un poco gamberro, es preciosa, un ex-novio imbécil y un nuevo conocido guapo, alegre y encantador.

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada ante su comentario.

K. A la par que engreído.

A. Pero te he hecho reír, punto a mi favor.

K. Debería entrar.

A. Me gustaría seguir viéndote.

K. No sé, está Will y sería capaz de matarte.

A. Me da igual, sólo quedo con una nueva amiga.

K. ¿Por qué quieres conocerme?

A. Desde anoche, siento que debo protegerte, que no debo permitir que acabes en este mundo como yo, sé que puede parecer raro o incluso de un loco.

K. Mañana a las nueve salgo de clase, te espero en el starbucks de al lado del conservatorio de danza de Manhattan.

A. Allí nos veremos.

K. Ten cuidado.

A. Lo mismo digo.

W. Ya está durmiendo la mona en el sofá.

K. ¿Qué es lo que le debe a esa gente? conseguiré el dinero, lo que sea pero que lo dejen salir.

W. Es más complicado de lo que crees, una vez que se entra no se puede salir, los jefes no se fiarían de él y menos siendo tus padres quiénes son.

K. Mierda...

K. ¿Qué tal estás?

T. ¿Qué, qué ha pasado?

K. Te dio una sobredosis, Tom, tienes que alejarte de esto.

T. Kate, no puedo aún, te juro que estoy cerca, sólo te pido algo.

K. No estás en condiciones de pedirme nada.

T. Aléjate de Will, no me perdonaría que te ocurriera nada, estoy cerca, muy cerca de alejarme, pero si vuelves a empezar algo con él no podré.

K. ¿Cómo sé que es verdad?

T. Prométeme no decir nada.

K. Lo juro.

T. Estoy trabajando para el FBI a cambio de seguridad, no me ocurrirá nada y estamos muy cerca de acabar con esto, caerán todos los que estén en esto y seré libre, aparenta normalidad viene Will.

W. Veo que estás despierto colega, nos diste un susto de muerte.

T. Gracias hermano, por todo.

W. Anoche cerramos un encargo gordo, tu parte está en la mesa.

Me agarró de la cintura para besarme después, agaché la mirada de nuevo.

W. Vas a tener que dejar lo de hermano y volver a llamarme cuñado.

f


	3. Capítulo 3

_Capítulo 3_

A. ¡Kate!

K. ¿Qué quieres?

A. Creo recordar que quedamos para tomar un café, menos mal que he venido a recordártelo.

K. Déjate de cuentos Alex, lo único que has hecho es mentirme.

A. ¿Por qué dices eso Kate?

K. Vale, entonces explícame esto, ¿cómo es que alguien que vende droga porque no tiene comida para su hermana, puede permitir tener un coche de alta gama como ese? Suponiendo que tienes una hermana, así querías ganarte mi confianza, mintiendo.

A. Vale, puede que exagerara ese detalle demasiado, pero déjame que te lo explique.

K. ¿Por qué debería dejarte?

A. Por lo mismo por lo que sigues en la conversación.

K. ¿Quién es este?

A. Es Espósito, es un amigo.

K. ¿Un amigo un poco mayor no? Ahora me dirás que es como tu guardaespaldas.

A. Algo así, es más bien mi abogado.

K. Está bien, déjame que avise a Frank.

F. ¿Qué tal la clase Katherine?

K. Frank, voy a dar una vuelta con un amigo, puede irse a casa, el mismo me acompañará antes de que lleguen mis padres.

F. Está bien señorita, si necesita algo estaré aquí enseguida.

K. Claro, no se preocupe.

Entramos a Remy´s, pedí un donnut y un batido de fresa, él simplemente pidió un té.

A. No deberías tomar tantos carbohidratos, no son saludables.

K. Ahora vas a controlar lo que como también...

A. Kate, lo digo por tu bien, me preocupo por ti.

K. ¿Quién eres? Y esta vez quiero la verdad.

A. Vale, tengo una hermana, Alexis, tiene seis años, sólo estamos ella y yo, nuestros padres nos abandonaron y comenzamos a vivir con nuestros tíos, yo tendría 16 años y fue entonces cuando entré en este mundo, mis padres nos dejaron mucho dinero, fui haciéndome conocido por traficar y cada vez aumentaban más los negocios, llegando a ser uno de los mayores traficantes de NY, me mantengo a la sombra por eso Will no sabe quien soy.

E. Alex, no deberías...

A. Tranquilo puedo fiarme de ella.

E. Déjame que saque el contrato.

A. Con ella no será ncesario.

K. ¿Tú eres el jefe de Tom?

A. Sí, pero nadie debe saberlo, por vuestra seguridad, si caigo yo caen todos.

K. ¿Por qué haces tratos con Will?

A. Nos ha llegado que tu novio y Tom, están vendiendo la droga a un precio más alto, ganando así mucho más dinero, como si no cobraran suficiente. Si ellos manejan esas sumas de dinero la policía podría actuar y joderlo todo.

K. ¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad?

A. No creo que te hubiese gustado si te dijese todo eso.

K. ¿Hubiese?

A. Está claro que te gusto, al igual que tú me encantas.

K. Por cierto, no llames a Will así.

A. ¿No es eso?

K. No lo que yo desearía.

A. No tienes porque estar atada a él, no es nadie sobre ti.

K. No es tan fácil, sé que pondría a Tom por delante aunque sé que no le pasará nada estando con el FB...

A. ¡¿Qué?!

K. Que pronto se te acabará el chollo porque pienso ir y contarle todo a la policía.

E. Esto se acabó Alex, vámonos, esta niña te va a joder, déjame que firme los papeles o irás a la cárcel.

A. Tranquilo.

Mantuvo la mirada fija y penetrante sobre mí, sentía que me analizaba cada gesto, estaba realmente nerviosa y a le vez excitada.

E. Una denuncia así, ni yo mismo sé sacarte de eso si ocurriese.

A. Eso no pasará.

E. Sólo quiere sacar a su hermano de esto, tú no le importas, déjame que firme ese puñetero contrato, piensa en Lex.

A. Ese contrato no es para ella.

K. Dejad de hablar de mí como si no estuvieses.

A. Vámonos.

E. Ya era hora de que entraras en razón.

A. No, sólo ella y yo, espérame en casa.

E. Ten cuidado.

K. No pienso subir a tu coche.

A. Kate, por favor, sube al coche, queda media hora para que lleguen tus padres y no querrás que te echen la bronca, así que sube al coche.

K. Te odio.

A. Ya...

Me acompañó hasta la puerta de mi casa.

K. No deberías estar tan seguro, el FBI acabará con todo.

A. No lo harás y lo sé porque estás tan loca por mi que harás lo que sea por salvarme.

K. ¿Qué te crees, que soy a la que le gustan los tipos chulos y peligrosos como tú? Los tíos así me dais asco.

Se acercó hasta sentir su aliento sobre mis labios.

A. Eres muy valiente al querer denunciar, ¿estás segura?

K. Ss..Sí.

A. No pareces muy segura, ¿me lo juras?

K. Yo...

A. ¿Sí?

El pitido del ascensor me sacó de la ensoñación trayéndome de nuevo a la realidad.

K. Yo debo entrar ya.

A. Claro.

Pero antes de que se cerraran las puertas él, simplemente...

CONTINUARÁ...

Espero que os esté gustando el rumbo de la historia, he decidido subir este capítulo a pesar de ser más corto porque no sé si mañana podré volver a actualizar.


	4. Capítulo 4

CAPÍTULO 4

Pero antes de que se cerraran las puertas él, simplemente...

K. ¿Qué se supone que haces?

A. Convencerte de que soy lo mejor para ti.

K. Me gustaría comprobar que es ese contrato antes.

A. Sólo es un maldito contrato de confidencialidad, no es para ti, es para mis empleados o mis relaciones.

K. ¿Y yo que soy?

A. Algo que no puedo controlar.

K. ¿Te crees que soy tu Anastacia Steele?

A. No, yo sólo me limitaría a darte placer no a ser tu amo, eso es sólo una novela para mujeres que necesitan tener vida sexual y recurren a la pornografía literaria.

K. Ya... pues lo siento pero no eres mi tipo.

Se acercó a mi lentamente, deteniendo el ascensor, haciendo que sólo pudiese centrar mi atención en él, en sus labios, en su cuello, para después volver a pasar a sus labios.

A. Tu cuerpo no opina lo mismo.

K. Si decidiera dar ese paso, que sucedería.

A. Te complacería en todo, absolutamente todo.

K. Una pena.

Volví a accionar el ascensor, para así poder entrar en casa.

K. Un placer, Señor Rodgers.

A. A la mierda...

Se acercó a mi tomándome de la nuca para profundizar el beso, jamás me había sentido así, no pude evitar soltar un gemido cuando me empujó hasta la puerta sujetándome por las caderas, creando una fricción placentera a la par que dolorosa.

Fue bajando hasta mi cuello y cuando quise darme cuenta estaba succionando mi piel, sin saber que me dejaría una buena marca, pero yo sólo podía gemir, nunca pensé que podría estar así por un beso.

A. Dime que no te gustó y te dejo en paz.

K. Ojalá pudiese decirlo, aunque de vez en cuando podrías dejar relucir al Rodgers del día de la fiesta, el atento y cariñoso Alexander.

A. Todo tiene su momento.

K. Debo entrar, mis padres estarán al llegar y tú deberías irte.

A. ¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver?

K. No sé... Will tiene partido y quería que lo acompañase.

A. Kate eres una mujer fuerte, que sabe lo que quiere, hazle frente.

K. ¿Y Tom?

A. Soy el jefe, ¿recuerdas? Yo me encargo de Will, tranquila.

K. Este es mi teléfono, ahora hablamos, si mi padre te encuentra aquí te hace pedacitos y luego te tira al mar.

Me dio un beso corto que me sacó una sonrisa.

JO. Katie cariño, quiero hablar contigo

K. Dime mamá.

JO. Me gustaría que me explicaras que es lo que tienes en el cuello que luces como si nada.

K. ¿Qué?

Fui a mirarme al espejo y maldije a Rodgers por haberme hecho un chupetón.

JO. ¿Esa es la educación que te hemos inculcado tu padre y yo?

K. No...

JO. ¿Quién es el chico. Will?

K. NO! ¿Papá..?

JO. No, no se dio cuenta y tienes suerte, échate un poco de crema y suéltate el pelo, si te ve tu padre te mata. Ya tuve esta charla contigo cuando empezaste con Will, quiero que la tengas en mente. Y si no es Will ¿Quién es él?

K. No, no le conoces -ni yo siquiera / susurré para mi misma- Ni si quiera me di cuenta de ello, sabes que no soy de esas chicas que anda dejándose hacer esto, le advertiré de ello.

JO. Mierda... dime que no es ese muchacho que salió del portal, pelo oscuro, ojos azules.

K. Puede.

JO. ¿¡LO METISTE EN CASA?!

K. Sólo me acompañó a la puerta.

JO. Por dios te saca cuantos, ¿nueve años?

K. Técnicamente son seis y nos estamos dando una oportunidad.

JO. Katherine Beckett te prohibo ver a ese chico.

K. Ya no tengo ocho años mamá, además cuántos te saca papá, casi diez años y os amáis con locura.

JO. Ten cuidado, y no le digas nada a tu padre.

K. En algún momento se enterará, ahora voy a hablar con él.

*CUANDO ESCRIBO EN NEGRITA SON SMS

 **K. Eres hombre muerto.**

 **A. ¿Qué ocurre preciosa? ;)**

 **K. Mi madre me ha visto un chupetón y sabe quien eres te pilló en el portal.**

 **A. Así que ya tengo mi marca eh¿? JAJAJA**

 **K. Mi madre me sometió a un interrogatorio, por cierto te considera demasiado mayor para ser mi novio.**

 **A. Que bien suena eso... ¿Te gustaría?**

 **K. A penas nos conocemos, ¿por qué no quieres que firme el contrato?**

 **A. Porque a pesar de que empezáramos algo y saliese mal, que lo dudo, confío en ti Kate, sé que no dirías nada.**

 **K. Estás muy seguro.**

 **A. Si lo que quieres es firmar el contrato, vale, te dejaré que lo leas, pero supondría tu ruina y la de los de tu alrededor si faltas al compromiso.**

 **K. Me arriesgaré.**

 **A. Tengo que irme nena, mi pelirroja favorita me reclama para la cena.**

 **K. ¿Estás con alguien?**

 **Un nudo se formó en mi garganta, pensé que era una estúpida hasta que seguí leyendo.**

 **A. Se trata de Lex, Katherine, ahora tú eres la única a la que deseo.**

 **K. Mañana hay una fiesta en casa de un amigo en Manhattan, podrías pasarte...**

 **A. Me encantaría, pero tengo la actuación de Lex, es su baile de fin de curso, por cierto está en tu misma academia.**

 **K. Que coincidencia... no empiezas bien así.**

 **A. No te preocupes, no me vas a extrañar, aunque yo no dejo de pensar en ti, en tus labios.**

 **K. He de ir a cenar, hablamos mañana, ocúpate de tu hermana, (espero que recuerdes el beso, porque no volverás a hacerlo en mucho tiempo ;) )**

 **A. Ya veremos, al final he conseguido quitarte de la cabeza al FBI.**

 **K. Buenas noches Alexander.[/b]**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER Y NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR!**


	5. Capítulo 5

CAPÍTULO 5

Shepper. Tom le has dicho a alguien más que colaboras para nosotros?

T. No, bueno sólo a mi hermana pero nunca le diría nada a nadie.

Sh. Bueno puede que esto nos sirva, puede que así corroboremos su identidad.

T. Si descubrimos que es Rodgers, ¿se acabaría todo?

Sh. No, vendría lo más difícil, relacionarlo con todo esto.

T. Un momento...

Sh. ¿Qué?

T. Mi hermana ha estado saliendo con alguien, Will estaba muy cabreado no quise preguntarle mucho más pero por lo visto era de la banda.

Sh. ¿Tu hermana está liada con Alexander?

T. No estoy muy seguro pero ella de la banda sólo conoce a Will y a él, he de alejarla de él.

Sh. No, no es mejor así hará de cebo, es perfecto, nosotros hemos hecho esto más veces, somos agentes, sabemos lo que hacemos, no te preocupes.

T. ¿Cómo sé que no me harán nada?

Sh. Si te hace algo tu hermana no se lo perdonaría, es la primera vez que jugamos con ventaja.

T. Me han citado a las nueve, quedan unos minutos.

Sh. Llevas un micro en el reloj, todo lo que habléis se transmitirá aquí, procura sacar algo antes de que te pillen.

Me dirigí hacia la empresa, se encargaba del comercio, era una simple tapadera, allí dos gorilas de la entrada me llevaron a una sala aislada.

E. ¿Sabes lo que haces aquí?

T. No...

E. Nos ha llegado que tú y tu amigo Sorenson estáis abusando de nuestra confianza, por no decir que te han visto relacionado con algunos federales, así que dinos todo lo que sepan.

T. Sois vosotros los que lleváis el tráfico de droga no yo, el FBI sabe más de lo que creéis, ya tiene en la palestra a Rodgers, lo saben todo.

En ese momento entró Rodgers, parecía muy tranquilo al contrario de los otros.

A. ¿Por qué dices eso Beckett? Esto es una simple empresa que comercia con grandes empresas.

¿Puedo hacerte un comentario?

T. Sí.

A. Bonito reloj, me dejas verlo, parece que no funciona bien.

Al otro lado...

Sh. Mierda...

Me quitó el pinganillo de la oreja y cogió el micrófono del reloj.

A. Hola Shepper, un gusto volver a escucharte.

Sh. Disfruta lo que te queda así.

A. No sé que tienes en contra de mi comercio, estás obsesionado,¿yo jefe de una banda? me entra la risa, no te ofendas, veo que sigues teniéndome envidia desde el instituto.

Sh. No durarás eternamente, lo sabes.

A. Tengo una reunión, lamento dejarte, es una falta de educación hacer esperar al Señor Beckett.

Sh. Si algo le ocurre iré a por ti.

A. ¿Cómo lo harás? No tienes una orden, vino por su propio pie.

Sh. No creo que a Katherine le guste mucho que le hagas eso a su querido hermanito.

A. No te atrevas a meterla en esto.

Sh. Si no lo hago es por Tom.

A. Adiós.

Tiró el micro a una caja de metal y la quemó.

A. Ahora estamos solos Tommy.

T. No os tengo miedo.

A. Haz memoria, cuando empezaste con esto, firmaste algo ¿verdad?

T. El contrato... Eso no le afecta al FBI.

A. Eres amiguito de Shepper eh¿? Debe ser increíble tener a alguien con tanto poder como para hacernos temblar.

T. Sabes que se te acabará todo.

Empezó a reírse de manera irónica.

A. No te ofendas, llevan años intentándolo, ellos están en tercera comparados con nosotros, somos de primera.

Noté el micro desde que entraste, cada gesto cuenta si te enfrentas a nosotros, déjate de trucos no nos vamos a impresionar, tienes dos opciones, seguir a su lado intentando acabar con esto, no te tendré rencor pero puede que los demás no son como yo, no te la juegues, abandona esto.

T. Lo siento, me gusta la justicia, vendrá en los genes.

A. ¿Qué sabe el FBI?

T. ¿Qué sabe mi hermanita? No le va a gustar esto.

A. Ella lo sabe, pregúntaselo. Hagamos un trato, cuéntame todo lo que sepa el FBI y haré como si nada hubiera pasado.

T. No sé nada, de eso.

A. A mí no me engañas, un trato hicimos, dímelo.

T. Se me hace tarde, he de irme.

Me agarró del brazo.

A. Si cruzas esa puerta no te defenderé más, pasarás a estar en el otro bando, y ya sabes lo que les pasa, y no hace falta ni decir que Sorenson y tú estáis fuera, díselo.

T. Adiós cuñado.

...

E. Mierda... Te lo avisé, esa niñata no era de fiar, ha debido decírselo a Shepper.

A. Ella no se lo ha dicho, ha debido atar cabos de otra forma, pero ella no ha sido.

E. Mira esa niña sólo es eso, una más, te la tiras y fin, al final nos va a joder, si está con el FBI no hay contrato que valga.

A. He de irme, he quedado con los colombianos.

...

K. ¡Tom! ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Sh. Tu querido novio se encargó de sacarle información a base de golpes.

K. Él sólo dijo que quería hablar contigo.

Sh. Soy Mark Shepper, agente del FBI, conseguimos sacarle de ahí, pero nos será imposible hacer ver a un juez que lo mandó Rodgers.

K. No... no te creo.

Sh. Míralo, mandó a sus gorilas mientras él preguntaba, llegamos antes de que tu hermano dijese algo, estuvo increíble.

K. Te traeré una pastilla.

T. Ya, ya me he tomado una de las mías.

K. Debes dejar eso.

T. Will y yo estamos fuera, quiso hacer un nuevo trato.

Sh. Ahora jugamos al mismo tiempo, se acabó la ventaja.

K. ¿Por qué me mira a mi?

Sh. Aquí es donde entras tú, puedes hacer que esta pesadilla acabe, mira no eres la primera chiquilla que quiere atraer, ingresaremos a tu hermano en un centro de desintoxicación, tu padre llevará el caso, sabes que es justo, si seguimos así es capaz de matar a tu hermano.

T. Me voy a descansar.

Sh. Confíe en mi, Katherine, os alejaré de esto, te lo prometo.

K. Me ha hablado de usted.

Sh. Piense en su hermano.

K. Lea mis labios, N O. Búsquese a otra para eso.

Sh. Se lo advertí.

K. Por favor, abandone mi casa, sé que no puede entrar aquí sin una orden así que se acabó la visita.

K. Tommy... despierta.

T. ¿Qué, qué pasa?

K. ¿De verdad te hizo todo eso? Me debe una explicación si es así, me dijo que sólo aclararía el tema con Will y os echaría, no que te haría esto.

T. ¿Que te ha dicho Shepper?

K. Estupideces, quería que le ayudara a encerrarle, no he aceptado estoy cansada de todo esto no quiero seguir involucrada, ya mismo vendrán para los castings de Juliards de danza y con suerte estaré lejos, en Londres o en otra ciudad.

T. Él no tuvo nada que ver en la pelea, no le preguntes, fueron ellos, querían meterte miedo y que así aceptaras, qué tiene para que lo elijas a él a pesar de todo.

K. No sé, descansa.

T. ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de Manhattan?

K. No creo.

T. Mejor, va Will y no quiero que tengas problemas.

K. Ya los tengo.

...

A. ¿Qué tal la fiesta?

K. He decidido no ir, podrías pasarte a recogerme?

A. ¿Estás bien?

K. Sólo necesito que alejarme un momento de lo que me rodea.

A. Conozco el sitio perfecto, en unos minutos estoy ahí.

K. Gracias.

K. ¿Cuántos coches tienes? Creo que ya he visto como cuatro.

A. Tengo seis más, pero eso no importa ahora, quiero mostrarte algo.

Se acercó para darme un beso pero giré la cara y lo recibí en mi mejilla.

K. Me has traído a un bosque? Hay uno más cercano en el que no se tarda tanto.

A. Aún no hemos llegado, pero sólo podemos seguir a pie.

A. Es aquí...

K. Es increíble.

(era una pradera llena de flores, de lavandas)

Nos tumbamos y estuvimos varios minutos en silencio.

K. Sé que ha ido mi hermano a verte.

A. Kate yo...

K. Llegó a casa todo magullado acompañado de un federal, era Shepper del que me hablaste.

A. Kate, sabes que sería incapaz de hacerle algo así, por ti.

K. Si llega a ser Will, hubiera sido así?

A. Posiblemente, no.

K. ¿Has... has llegado a matar por esto?

A. Yo no.

K. Pero lo has mandado...

A. Mira, sé que es complicado pero esas personas se lo merecían.

K. Nadie merece morir por no pagarte o incumplir tu maldito contrato, puedes arruinarles y lo puedo llegar a comprender pero acabar con ellos, no lo entiendo.

A. Esto va más allá, si estoy metido en esto es por hacer sufrir a mi padre, es agente del la CIA o eso he podido investigar, sé que convenció a mi madre para irse junto a él y abandonarnos, y yo se lo pago siendo su deshonra, saber lo que hace tu hijo y que encima te vacile a ti y al FBI.

K. ¿Así que es por eso?

A. Es un plus a lo que te conté.

K. ¿Es tu escondite privado?

A. Sí, lo descubrí con Alexis.

K. Te envidio.

A. ¿Por qué dices eso?

K. Porque al menos tú decides quién quieres ser, en cambio yo...

Mis padres están deseando que acabe el curso para mandarme a Standford a estudiar derecho como ellos, estoy como bajo una presión que me hace que tenga que ser perfecta en todo también como ellos. No quiero ni pensar si se enteran de que me he inscrito en una prueba para estudiar en Juliards.

A. ¿Te preocupa?

K. Cuando tu entorno no para de repetirles que tienen una hija modelo, que no lo desaprovechen, que me lleven a la mejor universidad, que me vistan con ropa cara, para así dar mejor impresión en las prácticas.

A veces sólo quiero ser corriente, poder dedicarme a lo que me gusta y no a lo que la gente espera de mi.

A. Cuando fui a llevar a Lex a la academia tú estabas acabando, me quedé mirándote bailar, eres muy buena, no entiendo mucho de ballet pero con sólo verla embobada mirándote sé que le encanta como bailas.

¿Alguna vez te han visto bailar?

Negué con la cabeza suavemente.

A. Sabes, cada pequeño detalle, todo en lo que destacas, ya sean los estudios o la danza, es así porque lo sientes, porque forma parte de ti y es lo que te hace ser tú, ser especial con los demás.

Comencé a besarlo, me sentía insegura y protegida a la vez, era como si fuera mi primer beso.

A. ¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo Kate?

K. Nada... sólo siento que cuando estamos juntos eres tú totalmente.

A. Siempre has sido tú.

Me tomó de la cara para volver a besarme, estábamos tumbados y comencé a ponerme sobre él, abriéndole la camisa-

K. ¿Qué ocurre?

A. Kate, no...

K. Alex, no soy virgen, no va a pasar nada, digamos que tienes carta blanca.

A. Digamos que quiero hacerlo bien, contigo.

K. Vaya... En el ascensor no parecía lo mismo, creía que me lo ibas a hacer ahí mismo.

Se acercó a mi hasta sentir su aliento.

A. No hay algo que desee más que eso, te mostraría mil cosas nuevas, pero quiero ir despacio contigo Kate.

K. Vaya, eres de los antiguos y románticos en la cama que se creen que hacen el amor.

A. No, yo follo, muy, muy duro, y no querrás salir de la cama en mucho tiempo.

K. Estoy deseando que eso ocurra, se hace de noche tienes que llevarme a casa o mis padres volverán a pillarnos.

...

K. Me encantan tus besos pero he de entrar mis padres deben de estar al venir.

A. Mañana te llevaré a mi casa.

K. ¿Con tu familia?

A. Sí, Kate sólo estará Alexis, mis tíos y mi hermanastra.

K. ¿Y si no les caigo bien?

A. Nunca les he presentado a nadie, formalmente, sólo por eso te ganarás a mi tía, Lex ya te conoce a Roy le encanta el béisbol como a ti y Alise, es muy complicada pero se le pasará.

A. ¿Mañana?

K. Mañana.

Se despidió con un último pero intenso beso pero en ese momento escuché el sonido del coche de mi padre.

A. Mierda...

K. Disimula, creo que no nos han visto besarnos.

J. Hola Katherine, ¿Quién este chico...?

A. Alexander Rodgers.

J. ¿Rodgers?

A. Sí, señor ¿ocurre algo?

J. ¿Tienes alguna relación con Castle?

Sentí como Alex se tensaba.

A. No, señor.

J. Perdón debí confundirme es qque te pareces mucho a un viejo amigo, pasa Tommy está dentro.

A. No, sólo he venido a acompañar a Katherine.

JO. Buenas... tar..des.

Ji. ¿Qué?

JO. Cariño está sonando el teléfono del despacho, cógelo, debe ser importante.

A. Un placer señor Beckett.

Ji. Ya.

JO. Katie, esás loca, a tu padre le da un infarto si te ve besándote de esa forma con este señor.

K. Ya me ha visto con Will y era un cretino y por dios mamá sólo tiene 23 años no cuarenta, y si los tuviera tendríais que soportarlo porque no pienso esconderme.

Y fu ahí cuando os dimos cuenta de que Jim, estaba escuchando todo.

Ji. Jou, vete dentro.

Ji. Que sea la última vez que te veo con él.

K. Os lo repito, me gusta, mucho y no pienso permitir que hagáis esto, bastante tengo con no poder dedicarme a la danza y cumplir un sueño para estar aburrida como abogada, si seguís así acabaré fugándome de casa.

Mi padre se acercó a mí levantándome la mano pero antes de que aterrizara sobre mi mejilla, Alex intervino agarrándosela.

A. No voy a permitir que le ponga una mano encima a su hija, sé que es difícil pero deme una oportunidad, si acabo siendo lo que usted espera la dejaré, lo juro.

K. Alex...

A. Tranquila cariño.

K. Papá no soy una niña, me sorprende que estuvieses feliz al verme con Will, cuando me obligó a quitarme la virginidad y me trataba como una mierda, se aprovechó de que hacía cualquier cosa por tal de que no me dejara, te recuerdo que tuve que abortar por que no quería usar preservativo y siempre lo hacía dentro, Alex en cambio es todo lo contrario.

Ji. Cometí ese error una vez, no permitiré que te lo vuelvan a hacer, lo hago por tu bien Katie.

K. Confía en mi.

Ji. Te doy una oportunidad, no la desperdicies... te doy un minuto para despedirte.

A. Creí que me sacaría los ojos.

K. Le has caído bien a los que vinieron después de Will los espantó.

A. Tengo que tener un don con los Becketts, ¿Qué es eso de los que vinieron después?

K. Sólo fue un chico más pero quería ponerte celoso.

Volvió a besarme muy lánguidamente, apretándome contra él y tirando de mi labio inferior no sin dejarme una pasada por mi vientre.

K. Mmmm...

A. Eso para que te quites esa imagen de romántico, entra, mañana te veo.

CONTINUARÁ...

¿Qué tal le irá con los Rodgers?

Sabremos que relación tenía el padre de Kate con el de Rodgers?

Seguid leyendo y lo descubriréis!

Gracias por leer y comentar


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Las manos me sudan, las piernas están a punto de fallarme y creo que estoy temblando, me encontraba frente al espejo, hoy vendría Alex a por mi, a casa, para presentarme a su familia.

Era la hora de comer y me estaba recalentando un plato de lasaña que ha preparado mi madre antes de irse a trabajar, la casa estaba sumida en un completo silencio, mi hermano estaba con sus trapicheos, Will no se digna a presentarse en casa desde el pequeño altercado que tuvo con uno de los amigos de Rodgers, así que puse la televisión para hacer más llevadera esta angustiosa espera.

Sonó el timbre interrumpiendo el glorioso momento en que entraría en contacto con este delicioso manjar y maldiciendo a quién fuese el culpable abrí sin ni siquiera mirar antes.

K. ¡¿Qué?!

A. Vaya... mejor vuelvo más tarde.

K. ¡Dios!

Me abalancé sobre él en un abrazo para enredar mis piernas en su cintura.

A. Esto es otra cosa...

K. Tienes suerte, si hubieras sido otra persona te habría asesinado por hacerme abandonar mi lasaña.

Pasa... Hay más si quieres comer, puedes entrar no hay nadie en casa hasta la noche.

A. Bonita casa...

K. Gracias, ¿quieres un trozo? Es la mejor que habrás probado nunca.

A. Lo siento nena, pero vas a tener que dejarlo para otro día, vamos a comer en mi casa.

K. Alex... dijiste algo rápido, comer con tu familia no es exactamente el concepto de rápido.

A. Sé lo que dije pero en cuanto mi tía se enteró quiso invitarte, se puso histérica por conocerte. No es bueno hacerla enfadar, así que vamos tengo el coche fuera.

K. Tengo que ducharme antes, no puedo ir así.

A. Estás perfecta así.

K. No, en serio, acomódate donde quieras y espérame, tardo poco.

A. Te doy veinte minutos.

K. ¿Me sacarás tu de la ducha?

A. Si entro a por ti no salimos de ahí en horas.

K. Le tiré un cojín a la cara y subí las escaleras corriendo.

…...

Minutos después de verla perderse a través de las escaleras, subí cuando escuché el sonido de la ducha, entré en el que debía ser su cuarto pues estaba usando la ducha de éste.

La pared estaba llena de fotografías suyas bailando, en diferentes países y algunas acompañada de un joven que sería su pareja de baile, la verdad es que ella le hacía sombra.

K. ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

A. Dijiste que me acomodara donde quisiera, además yo te llevaré a mi casa, es lo justo, creo que la mejor forma de conocer a alguien es por su dormitorio.

K. ¿Qué te dice el mío?

Me acerqué a ella sonriendo.

A. Que eres una aburrida y una estiradilla, ¿quién tiene su cuarto tan recogido con 17 años?

K. Así que estiradilla, habló el dueño del orden y del control, nunca te falta un detalle.

A. Yo soy una excepción.

K. Excepción, date la vuelta que me voy a vestir, ya sabes a las estiradillas no nos va eso de que nos miren mientras nos vestimos.

K. Si te giras un solo momento te mato.

A. El otro día no decías lo mismo.

K. Te dije que me arrepentiría, perdiste el tren.

A. Soy más de yets privados y yates.

K. Imbécil.

A través del reflejo del espejo podría haberle visto pero me guardé esas vistas para el momento indicado aunque se me fueron los ojos y comprobé que ya estaba en ropa interior, un increíble conjunto azul, que lucía espectacular.

Cuando se giró hacia el armario no pude evitar agarrarla de la cintura.

A. Deberías vestirte así más a menudo estiradilla.

K. Lo siento, es que no recordaba que hacía bastante que no tenías a una mujer en ropa interior, desde hace siglos.

La tiré a la cama, agarrándola de las muñecas.

A. Da gracias a que tenemos que ir a mi casa, porque ahora mismo deseo atarte a esta cama y hacerte rogar por más, así que no vuelvas a reírte de alguien que puede dejarte en un estado algo peor ¿Vale?

K. Vale y ahora si no le importa he de vestirme.

Antes de dejarme salir me dio un casto beso en los labios.

…...

Iba agarrando el final del vestido que había decidido ponerme, aunque intentaba imaginarme como sería el encuentro no era capaz de llegar a ello, volvía aquella sensación, primero el escalofrío por el pie, el sudor en las manos y las piernas no paraban quietas.

A. No sé cómo puedes estar nerviosa, es sólo una comida más, no tienes ningún gran defecto y es por eso que estás aquí sentada en el coche de camino a mi casa, bueno a la que fue mi casa.

K. Estoy nerviosa porque no soy lo que se espera, no cuando tienes únicamente diecisiete años y estás con alguien que con tan sólo veinte y tres años ya tiene su propia empresa aunque algo distinta, es independiente y busca una estabilidad que es difícil de ver.

A. Ya pero es que tú podrás ser a simple vista una cría, pero esa justificación no la da una niña, la da una mujer hecha y derecha que deja mostrar su niñez dejándome ver sus inseguridades y eso es algo que me encanta de ti, así que limítate a disfrutar y deja esa malévola lógica apartada por unas horas porque ya hemos llegado.

Entramos en la cochera, en la que pude comprobar que era realidad lo de los 10 coches, todos a su nombre.

A. ¿Lista?

K. A medias.

Mar. Veo que ya estáis aquí.

A. Kate, esta es Martha, mi madre a efectos prácticos.

K. Encantada, es un placer.

Mar. Llevaba tiempo hablando de ti y teniendo que imaginar como eras, me alegro de conocerte.

Roy. Al final te conocemos.

K. Igu...

Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase un torbellino de pelo rojo se abalanzó sobre Alex.

A. Hey! ¿Me has echado de menos?

Lex. Mucho, mucho, muchísimo.

Al darse cuenta de mi presencia se escondió tras el cuello de Alex.

A. ¿Por qué te escondes? Es Kate, la conoces de la escuela, estabas deseando verla para hablar con ella.

Lex. Me da vergüenza.

Estaban susurrando y yo cada vez estaba más nerviosa, deseaba salir de ahí, pensé que lo más fácil sería agradar a Alexis pero parecía todo lo contrario.

A. El otro día me dijo que estaba deseando verte bailar de nuevo, que eres la mejor del mundo.

Lex. No quiero...

K. No te … no te preocupes Alex, es una niña es normal.

Mar. Lex, ¿dónde está Alise?

Lex. En las escaleras.

Ali. Vaya, ya está aquí la famosa Katherine.

A. Lex ayuda a poner la mesa.

Ali, ¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos que tiene a penas 18 años?

K. Tengo diecisiete años.

Ali. Perfecto.

A. Ignórala.

Ali. Sí, sigamos fingiendo que no es peligroso para todos.

K. Jamás le contaría nada a nadie.

Roy. Eso ya lo sabe.

Ali. Toda la familia se verá implicada si esto acaba mal

A. Ven, voy a enseñarte el resto de la casa.

A. Y esta es la última habitación, la de Lex. Debo contestar esta llamada, vuelvo en unos minutos, siéntete como en casa.

Entré en la habitación de Alexis, era encantadora tenía una bailarina pintada y una foto en su estantería de la academia en la que por su pelo rojizo pude reconocer rápidamente y yo estaba filas arriba, que casualidad.

Seguí mirando y encontré unas puntas de ballet algo antiguas y por lo que pude comprobar bastante usadas y de un número grande.

Lex. Eran de mamá.

K. ¿Has conocido a Smirnova?

Lex. Fue un regalo de Rick por mi quinto cumpleaños.

K. Está considerada de las mejores bailarinas del mundo, tienes mucha suerte.

Lex. ¿Eres Odette en el baile final?

K. Aún no sabemos nada, tenemos que esperar hasta dentro de unas semanas, las demás candidatas tienen más experiencia, no creo.

Se sentó al lado mía en su cama.

Lex. Ojalá yo bailara como tú, mamá también bailaba muy bien, me gusta ver sus cintas, llegó a bailar en Londres pero conoció a papá y dejó de bailar. ¿Tú lo vas a dejar como mamá?

K. No, no lo creo, pero te he visto bailar y eres de las mejores, si sigues así ya mismo te veré en la tele.

Empezó a reírse y me dio un leve beso en la mejilla.

Lex. Antes no te saludé.

A. Vaya, veo que mis chicas se han dado una tregua.

Lex. Kate es guay,

A. Anda ve a ayudar con la mesa.

K. Hemos hablado de ballet y no ha hecho falta mucho más, por cierto

A. Luego resuelvo tus dudas, vamos a comer antes.

…...

K. Estaba todo increíble Roy.

Mar. No todas pueden presumir de marido que hace algo más que estar sentado.

A. Hey! Sabes que soy un buen cocinero y ayudo en casa, demasiado.

Ali. No puedo soportarlo más, me voy a mi cuarto, ¿vienes Lex?

Lex. Quiero estar con Rick y Kate.

Mar. Nosotros nos retiramos, Katherine espero verte pronto de nuevo, esta es tu nueva casa.

K. Gracias, sois increíbles.

Después de ver un largo rato de charla entre ambos en el que a veces participaba, el sueño hizo mella en aquel torbellino y acabó rendida en los brazos de Alex.

Cuando la subimos a su cuarto nos despedimos rápidamente de ella sin despertarla del todo prometiéndole que volvería en unos días para ayudarla con sus clases.

Nos montamos en el coche y fuimos al que se había convertido en nuestro sitio, cada vez esa pradera era más hermosa, tomé su mano y nos dirigimos al centro, tumbados aunque apoyados sobre nuestros codos para vernos mejor.

K. ¿Por qué Alexis te dice Rick?

A. Es mi nombre.

K. ¿Y Alex?

A. Mi nombre es Richard Alexanders Castle, mi padre se llama Richard Castle y mi madre Jennifer Still, de niño recuerdo que le tenía una cierta envidia a mi padre porque consideraba a mi madre la mujer más guapa y era mi chica, luego llegó un nuevo miembro a la familia, cuando la vi por primera vez supe que sería hermosa, era la viva imagen de mi madre, ella siempre me llamaba Rick y me encantaba por eso Alexis me llama Rick, por escuchar a mi madre llamármelo, pero luego cambió todo, nos dejaron con una simple carta, a veces llegan cartas de ellos o aparece algo que nos indica que están bien, que siguen sabiendo de nuestras vidas, pero no creo que pueda olvidar ver sufrir a mi hermana tras su partida.

Me acerqué a sus labios para besarlo.

K. ¿Y Rodgers?

A. Es el apellido de Roy, siempre lo he considerado mi padre, nos acogió sin más no muchos dejan su vida por los sobrinos de la que por aquel entonces era tu novia y a penas teníais 35 años, éramos unos críos Alexis a penas llegaba a los cuatro y yo tenía veintiún años.

K. Eres increíble.

A. Sabes a veces me paro a pensar qué habría sido si todo esto no me hubiera llegado, un tío normal, sin rencor, sin remordimiento, sé que puede parecer extraño pero he perdido muchas más cosas de las que me ha dado este mundo, es como una cruz, hasta que llegaste estaba malgastando mi tiempo en cosas inútiles.

K. Sabes lo que pienso yo es que todo lo que nos rodea, todo lo que nos ha pasado ha hecho que seas así, ¿sabes quién dijo eso?

A. Fui yo.

K. Tengo miedo de lo que me haces sentir, porque cada vez adoro más la forma en que me sonríes, los besos que me das, cuando estás tan cerca de mí que puedo sentir tu aliento pero entonces me doy cuenta de todo lo que se nos viene encima con esto, pero cada vez que te miro de nuevo todo lo malo se olvida.

A. No te puedo prometer que esto dure eternamente así pero te juro que haré lo que esté en mi mano por intentarlo.

K. En unas horas llegaran mis padres, he de irme.

A. Al final no ha ido tan mal no¿?

K. No...

A. Kate, he de decirte algo.

K. Claro, lo que sea.

A. Han pillado a tu hermano husmeando entre papeles de mi oficina, esta vez he conseguido que no le hagan nada porque Javi me ha llamado, pero si él o yo estamos lejos, son capaces de hacerlo desaparecer sin que la justicia pueda hacer nada, te pido que lo hagas entrar en razón o no sé lo que podría pasar. No sé que le habrán ofrecido ese cabrón pero no debe ser bueno cuando tu hermano no ve de lo que somos capaces, se resguarda en que me importas y no haría nada que te afectara pero yo no puedo estar pendiente de él siempre.

K. Ojalá esto no existiera, este mundo sólo os trae problemas.

A. Vamos a tu casa, lo siento Kate.

K. Es parte de ti, no me agrada pero forma parte de tu día a día.

…...

A. Hasta pronto reina.

K. Me gustas demasiado, esto no puede ser nada bueno.

A. Se llama amor.

K. Aún no, pero nos vamos acercando.

CONTINUA...


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

Llegué a casa decidida a encarar a mi hermano, pero me encontré con mi padre y no tenía buena cara.

Ji. ¡¿Dónde cojones estabas?!

K. En casa de Alex, me invitó a cenar con su familia.

Ji- ¿¡Y te crees que estas son horas de presentarse en casa?!

K. He llegado diez minutos antes de mi hora.

¿Estás borracho?

Ji. Seguro que ya te ha hecho todo lo que quería, y tú como su puta has dejado hacérselo, eres una perra como tu madre.

K. Papá estás pasándote, pídeme perdón.

Ji. Así funcionan las cosas en el mundo real Katie, tu madre se la chupa al jefe y me traiciona porque quiere tener un ascenso y ser fiscal, nos ha dejado, es una perr...

En ese momento le di una bofetada dejando ver las lágrimas, me daba asco escucharle hablar así.

No sé por qué lo hice pero eso sólo hizo irritarlo más y hacer que me empujara tirándome al suelo contra la encimera.

Jo. ¡Kate! ¿Qué haces ahí? ¿Te ha hecho algo ese chico?

Fue entonces cuando recayó en la presencia de mi padre y ató cabos adquiriendo una cara de asombro.

Jo. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Ji. Tú, súbete, estoy hablando con ella.

K. Mamá...

Jo. ¿Estás loco?

Ji. Las perras como vosotras merecen ese trato, ha salido a ti, ya mismo la veremos metida en el despacho del jefe sonriendo y haciéndole trabajos especiales.

K. ¡Mamá sólo quería sorprenderte, le pidió a tu jefe unos días de descanso para ambos, el lunes es tu cumpleaños y quería regalarte un viaje!

Me levantó y me aferré a ella sin parar de llorar y temblando, mi padre era algo protector y cabeza dura pero no lo creí capaz de ponerme una mano encima de esa forma.

Jo. Vamos a tu habitación cariño.

No podía cerrar los ojos sin recordar todo lo ocurrido, pero por una parte me alegro de que fuese a mi, si llega a ser mi madre no sé que hubiera pasado y las lágrimas no paraban de salir.

Ji. Katie, lo siento.

K. Vee...vete.

Me levanté de la cama para alejarme más de él.

Ji. Ese no era yo, sólo te pido que me entiendas malinterpreté las cosas, le puede pasar a cualquiera.

K. Pues entonces me da asco que cualquiera pueda pegarle a su niña.

Ji. ¿Ahora eres mi niña? Pero para tirarte al imbécil ese no.

Me volví a acercar a él para encararlo.

K. Lo que yo haga con él no te incumbe, porque es mi novio.

Ji. Y tú mi hija.

K. Supéralo, he crecido, como sigas así te vas a quedar solo y lleno de alcohol, como antes.

Volvió a darme otra bofetada pero su reacción fue de arrepentimiento instantáneo.

Ji. Lo siento... yo no quería hacerlo Katie.

K. ¡Vete!

Entró mi madre y volví a aferrarme a ella.

Jo. Tómate unos días Jim, no quiero verte por un tiempo, coge una maleta y vete a la cabaña, no puedo creer que hayas vuelto a hacerlo.

Ji. Katie, perdona a papá, a veces es un tonto.

Cada paso que daba hacia mi me temblaban más las piernas.

Jo. ¡No! ¡No te acerques! Espero que cambies por nosotros, me das asco.

Ji. Jo, yo... iré a hacer la bolsa.

Jo. Katie, por favor, mírame.

No sé que coño hacer para que mi hija me mire o responda a alguna de mis preguntas, llevaba en shock desde que su padre se fue y ni yo ni Tommy fuimos capaces de hacerla hablar, ni moverse, llevaba de pie una hora casi y estaba muy preocupada.

Is. Señora, tómese esta tila, ya verá como la señorita se relaja.

Jo. Nunca la había visto así, creo que llamaré a un médico, pero al mencionarlo la noté nerviosa aunque apenas se movía y no deja de mirar una pulsera, no sé que mas hacer.

Is. ¿Es la plateada con un corazón?

Jo. Sí, se la regaló el muchacho.

Is. Tal vez debería llamarlo a él, es un apoyo para ella y alguien importante.

Is. Lo siento, señora no debería, no tengo por qué opinar.

Jo. No, Isabel, tienes razón es sólo que siento que conoce más a mi hija que yo misma y la envidio en cierto modo.

Is. La niña la adora Johanna, esta es su agenda de contactos, los tiene todos apuntados.

Jo. Ahí, Alex Rodgers 3

A. Rodgers.

Jo. Soy... soy la madre de Katherine.

A. Johanna, es un placer oírla, ¿va todo bien?

Jo. Mira ojalá no tuviera que llamarte pero Katherine te necesita, ella ha

A. Estaré ahí en unos minutos.

Oí el rugido de un coche y supe que era él.

F. Permítame las llaves para aparcar.

A. Tome.

Jo. Gracias por venir, no sé que más hacer.

A. ¿Qué ocurre?

Jo. Es complicado... cuando llegué estaba tirada en el suelo, dios... me da vergüenza, su padre le pegó iba borracho y...

A. Tranquila, no tiene de que avergonzarse, su marido recapacitará.

Jo. Está en shock no responde se dedica a acariciar una pulsera que creo le regalaste, ayúdala por favor.

A. Hey! Eres muy valiente amor.

La abracé y seguía sin reaccionar y decidí besarla, nada, aunque cuando estuve a punto de separarme se abrazó con fuerza, comenzando a llorar.

A. Ya pasó cariño, ya está, saca todo, te hará sentir mejor.

K. ¿Cómo has venido?

A. Tu madre me llamó, supe que tenía que ser algo grave para que acudiese a mi.

K. Pasé mucho miedo Alex, no sabía que mi padre fuese capaz de algo así.

A. ¿Qué?

K. Llegué dispuesta a pedirle explicaciones a Tommy y me encontré a mi padre ebrio, nunca lo vi así, empezó a meterse con nuestra relación y a insultar a mi madre, ella lleva yendo al despacho de su jefe mucho últimamente porque quería pedirle unos días para pasarlos con mi padre de viaje y él creía que lo engañaba y luego volvió a pegarme, ese no es mi padre...

A. Debí entrar contigo.

K. Lo prefiero así.

A. ¿Dónde está ahora?

K. Mi madre le dijo que se tomara unos días, ha ido a la cabaña que tenemos en los Hamptons, está a las afueras en el bosque.

A. Se dará cuenta de su error.

K. A pesar de todo no puedo odiarle, siempre hemos estado juntos y creo que sabe que lo nuestro va en serio por eso le disgusta.

A. Yo jamás te alejaría de ellos, nunca.

K. Lo sé.

Sh. Tommy, ¿tienes lo que te pedí?

T. Sí, cogí algunos papeles, están en mi habitación, no los leí no creo que sea gran cosa.

Sh. Es algo, todo lo que recojamos nos ayudará a encerrar a Rodgers.

T. Espera fuera está aquí mi madre.

A. Así que cogió informes...

K. ¿A dónde vas?

A. A avisar a tu hermano de que no haga ninguna estupidez.

K. Shepper está abajo.

A. No es tan duro como crees.

T. ¿Dónde diablos están?

A. ¿Buscabas algo?

T. Rodgers... ¿qué haces aquí? Te pienso denunciar por allanamiento.

A. Tu madre me abrió, ella me localizó para que ayudara a Kate, debes hablar más bajo.

T. Dame los informes ahora mismo.

Jo. Tom, Katie, estaré en la ducha!

T. Shepper está abajo y no dudará en conseguirlos.

A. Vayamos a verlo... Buenas noches poli duro.

Sh. ¿Qué haces aquí?

A. Es la casa de mi novia, estaba ayudándola a limpiar y debisteis avisarme de esos informes, no los habría quemado de saber que los necesitabais.

Sh. Encontraré la forma de encerrarte de por vida.

A. No te tengo miedo y la próxima vez que vayas por mi oficina ni yo ni Espo te protegeremos, tu hermana lo sabe, así que deja todo esto como está, es mejor para ti.

T. Procura que mi hermana no se vea perjudicada por esto.

A. Tendré en cuenta vuestras

K. Detective debería irse.

Sh. ¿Katherine tienes un momento?

Besé a Alex y salí fuera sola con él.

K. ¿Qué?

Sh. Ayúdanos, se lo debes a tu hermano, fue tu culpa que esté así, recuerda que conoció a Will por ti y ahora se lo debes.

K. Nunca traicionaré a Alex, lleva un comercio muy productivo eso es todo.

Sh. Ahora no lo ves, llevas poco tiempo pero su mundo está lleno de muertes, maltrato y delitos, no eres la primera Katherine, otras chicas han estado a su lado y acabaron muertas o atormentadas por sentirse culpables de la muerte de su familia.

K. Eso lo averiguaré yo.

Sh. Si sigues con él, te destruirás, es capaz de matar a Tom, lo sabes.

K. Un placer hablar con usted.

Fuimos andando hasta el que ya consideraba nuestro rincón, cada vez me gustaba más estar allí con él a pesar de lo duro que podía ser.

A. Te he escuchado mientras hablabas con él, dime ¿por qué haces esto?

K. ¿El qué?

A. Estás sacrificando demasiado.

K. Te equivocas, esto no es una elección entre tú y Tom, sino entre quien debería ser, a la vista de mi hermano soy la futura abogada y ante ti soy yo misma, siempre me he sentido fuera de lugar, como si tropezara constantemente, cuando creía que tenía algo bueno, se esfumaba, nunca me he sentido bien así, ni quiero seguir, si para seguir siendo yo tendré que convivir en tu mundo, me da igual.

A. No es un cuento de hadas, he tenido que enfrentarme a la muerte, a la pérdida y al dolor en mi mundo.

K. Pensar en enfrentarme a ello me hace sentir más fuerte, más real, más yo misma porque sé que aprenderé a valerme y a quererme.

A. Así que no es sólo por mi.

K. No... -Sonreí tímidamente y él me acompañó- He complicado las cosas intentando aclararme pero quiero hacer lo que sienta y por eso quiero unirme a ti en esto.

Nos besamos lentamente.

A. Empezando por algo peligroso.

K. Me llevarás a alguna reunión? Porque no sé si estoy lista a relacionarme con ellos, aunque sé.

A. Kate...

K. Ya, sé que seré capaz.

A. En realidad por algo más difícil primero incluso peligroso.

K. Tragué saliva- ¿Más peligroso?

A. Tengo que hablar con tu padre antes.

K. Altamente peligroso, ten cuidado tiene escopeta.

A. Soy a prueba de balas paternas.

Cada vez estaba más encantada con él sin saber que en unos meses todo se desencadenaría tras un buen tiempo, pero eso ya lo veréis.

CONTINUARÁ

GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO Y LEO VUESTRAS OPINIONES, GRACIAS!


	8. Capítulo 8

CAPÍTULO 8  
Mi padre no quiso escuchar a Alex, pero terminó volviendo a casa, reinó otra vez la normalidad en mi casa, no volvimos a discutir acerca de mi futuro, o acerca de Alex, simplemente esquivaba el tema.

K. He decidido enviar una solicitud de prueba a Julliard´s.  
J. ¿Katie crees que así te ganarás la vida?  
K. Tengo dinero suficiente para vivir dos veces en mi cuenta.  
Jo. Creíamos que te gustaba la ley.  
K. Esa es vuestra vida mamá.  
J. ¡Y tú eres nuestra hija y nuestra vida!  
K. Si me equivoco siempre puedo volver a estudiar y ejercer, dadme una oportunidad.  
Jo. Jim, dile algo...  
J. Tienes razón, es tu vida, y si te equivocas, estaré aquí.  
K. Gracias!  
Jo. Kate, estaremos este mes fuera, por negocios, llamaré a la tía Theressa.  
K. Mamá...  
Jo. Por cierto, no creerás que nos íbamos a ir sin tu regalo no?  
K. No hace falta, con Julliard´s es suficiente.  
J. Esto es para ti...  
K. ¡Un coche!  
J. Antes deberás sacarte el carnet.  
K. Sobre la tía Theressa...  
Jo. No podemos dejarte sola Kate.  
J. Espero no arrepentirme de esto, puedes quedarte con él, cuando vino a la cabaña hablamos.  
K. Creí que no le escuchaste.  
J. Es un buen chico, pero no hagas algo de lo que arrepentirte.  
K. ¡Gracias!

Y así es que llevo una semana en casa de Alex, durmiendo a su lado, hoy es mi cumpleaños y me despertó con un gran desayuno, recibí cientos de sms, Alisse sigue sin soportarme y ahora estoy en un magnífico vestido en la fiesta que me ha preparado con mis amigos.

Javi. ¿Qué pasa por esa cabecita tuya?  
K. Nada, pienso, que estaría en el mejor momento de mi vida si Tommy estuviese bien.  
J. Se comenta que Alex no juega limpio.  
K. Son sólo leyendas urbanas, llevamos ocho meses hazme caso sé lo que hablo.  
A. Javi, me permites un momento a solas con la cumpleañera.  
J. Cuídala.  
Lan. Venga posad para la foto chicos.

A. Esto es para ti.  
K. ¡Cómo lo has conseguido! Es imposible.  
A. Me debían un favor y os conseguí a ti y a Alexis unas entradas para el ballet y una hora bailando junto a ella.  
K. Eres increíble...  
A. No es Julliard´s ni el coche pero tengo esto también.  
K. No sé si estoy preparada aún, pero la llave, sí, sí me gustaría estar aquí contigo.  
A. Tómalo como un compromiso de nuestro amor, tenemos tiempo.  
K. Te amo.  
A. Siempre.  
Al. ¿Te mudas aquí?

-  
Salí al jardín en busca de Alisse.

K. Yo...  
Al. Vete a hablar con otro de las alegrías de venirte aquí,  
K. Vale, Alisse, no entiendo que he hecho para que me odies.  
Al. No te odio, intento que no me caigas bien, sólo te envidio...  
K. ¿Qué? Eso es ridículo.  
Al. No, no lo es, tú aún tienes elección, ella no la tuvo, ni yo tampoco, pero tú sí y elijes mal, no me importa lo desgraciada que hayas sido tu vida amorosa.  
K. Mi vida no es desgraciada, no es perfecta, pero nadie la tiene.  
Al. Yo la tenía, absolutamente perfecta, pero aún deseaba estar con ella, ser una familia.  
K. Hablas como si supiese de ella, pero no te sigo.  
Al. Veo que mi hermanito no te ha contado nada.  
Al. Kyra Giordano, hija de una familia conocida por tráfico, era la soltera más cotizada de la ciudad, yo apenas la conocía, hasta que mi hermano se fijó en ella, estuvieron a escondidas hasta que consiguieron algo así como una aprobación de la familia, ella venía a casa, por esos años tenía dieciocho, como tú, ambas teníamos la misma edad, salíamos de paseo, la fui conociendo más, estaba enamorada de la idea del amor, era joven.  
Ella estaba loca por Rick, pero él era algo golfo a pesar de todo se amaban, aunque a veces le pillaba, ella venía a mi y una noche me besó, no podía creerlo, pero antes de darme cuenta, llamaron  
a casa, los hombres de su padre y algunos de Rick la esperaron en la puerta y...  
K. Lo siento...  
Al. Shepper y su padre la encontraron muerta en la calle, en un... sucio callejón.  
K. ¿Qué pinta Shepper en esto?  
Al. Claro... se cambió de apellido, era el mejor amigo de Rick y hermano de Kyra, jamás le perdonó que no la hubiese protegido ni a él mismo, por eso se metió a narcóticos y tráfico.  
K. Para vengarla, tiene poder como policía y sabe todo por su padre.  
Al. Pero Rick se vengó de ellos, uno a uno. Las cosas mejoraron cuando conocí a Charlie Giordano, pero siempre estaremos así, sin poder avanzar, eso es lo que más añoro, sentarme con él en algún banco sin temor a una guerra que ya no se trata de unión entre lazos familiares, sino entre quien tiene más poder.  
K. Entiendo sea lo que tú deseas, pero no hay nada que quiera más que a Alex.  
Al. Te equivocas, eres igual a ella, testaruda e inocente.  
K. Lo nuestro no es así...  
Al. Te equivocas otra vez, después de hacerlo público llegarán los problemas, y habrá algo que desearás más, una cosa por la que lo traicionarías, tus sueños, Julliard´s y desearás volver atrás y matarás por salir de este mundo lleno de muerte.  
K. No hay nada que desee más que a Alex.  
Al. La fiesta está acabando, subiré a mi habitación, feliz cumpleaños.

\- -

A. Te preguntarás como soy capaz de seguir, yo también lo hice, miles de formas, veneno, un disparo en el corazón, había muchas opciones.  
K. ¿Por qué dices eso?  
A. Ya lo sabes, tuve que planteármelo una vez.  
K. ¿Por Kyra?  
A. No, ¿cómo sabes de ella?  
K. ¿Cuándo intentaste suicidarte?  
A. Alisse... te contó eso, mierda...  
K. Dime la verdad Rick.

A. No lo puedes recordar, así lo quise, Kate, la noche en la que te conocí, no ocurrió así, eso fue lo que quise que recordaras, llevábamos unos días desde que nos conocíamos, Will no sabía nada de que nos veíamos, me dijiste que no ocurriría nada por ir a la fiesta, pero ese desgraciado te dio algo en la bebida, creí que te habían...  
K. ¿Lo, lo hicieron?  
A. Estabas en el hospital, es privado y jamás saldría nada a la luz, no despertabas, te daban por muerta no te tocaron, creí que no llegaría a tiempo y tuve que elaborar un plan.  
K. ¿Cuál era el plan?  
A. Muerte era tu próximo diagnóstico y no sé como pero Shepper se enteró, si tú morías él tendría lo que siempre ha deseado, mi muerte, así que hicimos un trato, no te tocaría. Antes de que acabase con todo reaccionaste al medicamento, le pedí que te hicieran borrar cualquier recuerdo al igual que a Will.  
K. ¿Qué pasó con los otros?  
A. …  
K. ¿Los mataste?  
A. Sé que soy igual al hacerlo, pero no podían vivir.  
K. No sé si estar enfadada o agradecida.

Cuando todo el mundo abandonó la fiesta, me puse el pijama y comencé a mirar la casa con detenimiento, entré en un despacho y había una cuadro.

A. Son los Giordano, generación tras generación han sido poderosas, es lo más parecido a la realeza en este mundo.  
K. Hasta que creciste tú.  
A. Son más poderosos que yo aún, mucho más.  
K. Es muy antigua la fotografía ¿cómo es que sales ahí?  
A. Soy un millonario y guapo vampiro.  
K. Es extraño pareces tú.  
A. Es mi padre de joven, vivió con ellos una década, quería desmantelarlos, en sus escritos los definía como muy refinados, aunque sin respeto por la vida humana pero sí por las reglas entre mafias, entre mi y Shepper, específicamente.  
K. ¿Ellos no quieren tu cabeza?  
A. Los Giordano no me culpan de la muerte de Kyra, mientras yo me mantenga a este nivel de poder, ambos nos beneficiamos, yo le consigo dinero y él a mi droga, todo es un negocio.  
K. Nunca vuelvas a pensar eso, no soportaría imaginar que te hicieran algo por mi.  
A. Kate la única que puede hacerme daño eres tú, a parte de eso no tengo nada por lo que temer.  
K. No es cierto.  
A. ¿Shepper? Algún día vendrá a por mi, me enteraré y estaremos preparados.  
K. Podríamos hacer algo, quizás...

A. Ya me proteges, eres la única razón para seguir con vida, pero mi deber es protegerte de todo el mundo, excepto de mi Lex, claro.  
Lex. ¡Kate! ¡Es la hora, es la hora! Tienes que abrir los regalos de tus amigos y los nuestros.  
Marth. Siento la interrupción, no hemos podido contener a Lex.  
A. Jamás será posible controlar a esta princesita.

K. Gracias por todo, de verdad, es demasiado.  
Lex. ¿Llevarás siempre mi pulsera de bailarina?  
K. Por supueto.  
Ma. Es hora de irse a dormir pequeña.

A. ¿En qué piensas?  
K. Me gustaría recordar los momentos que vivimos juntos.  
A. Siempre hemos sido así, tú testaruda y me tenías irrevocablemente enamorado de ti.  
K. Llevamos ocho meses juntos y aún no... dios que vergüenza, Alex quiero que me des algo más.  
A. Dime lo que quieras y lo tendrás.  
K. ¿Me lo prometes?  
A. Sí.  
K. Bien...

Empecé a besarle mientras le acariciaba.

A. Eh, Kate, no.  
K. Dijiste que...  
A. No si eso te condena a ti, no, sería como si yo mismo te matase.  
K. No, no se enterará.  
A. Te prometo que esto no durará eternamente y estaremos juntos.  
K. Tú, no... vale, muy bien.  
A. Créeme quiero hacerlo.  
K. Inténtalo, no se enterará, viviremos juntos, te dejaré que me compres caprichos, aceptaré este anillo, me casaré contigo, inténtalo, sólo inténtalo.

CONTINUARÁ...  
AÚN NOS FALTA VER LA DECISIÓN DE ALEX Y SABER MÁS DE ESE TRATO CON SHEPPER, EN LA ESCENA FINAL ME INSPIRÉ EN UNA ESCENA DE LUNA NUEVA.  
GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS SON BIENVENIDOS Y BIEN ACOGIDOS!


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

K. ¿Qué ocurre?  
A. Mierda...

K. ¿A dónde vas?  
A. Algo va mal, han intentado entrar.  
T. Abre Rodgers, tenemos que hablar.  
A. Procura no hacer ruido mi familia está durmiendo.

A. Kate, ¿si te pido que te quedes en la habitación lo harás?

K. ¿Tommy, qué haces aquí?  
A. No, claro que no te quedarías.  
K. ¿Qué miras?  
A. Está comprobando si hemos estado juntos.  
T. He venido a advertirte, quiero recordarte un punto clave del tratado.  
K. Tú no puedes decidir por mi.  
T. Sabes que irán a por ti, Katie, eres mi hermana, sal de esta casa.  
K. No me obligues a elegir.  
T. Van a ir a por ti, no puedo decirte como, pero son capaces de todo, reflexiona, vuelve a casa, si no consigo convencerte me matarán Kate, ya no les sirvo y sé demasiado.  
K. No te das cuenta que es todo mentira...  
T. ¿La muerte de sus padres también fue mentira?  
A. ¡¿Qué?!  
T. Rodgers, el otro día escuché una conversación entre Shepper y Will, estaban escribiendo una carta, se hacían pasar por tu madre.  
A. ¿Cómo creerte?  
T. Todas las cartas están escritas a ordenador y firmadas exactamente iguales todas, tu madre solía escribir a mano, lo sé porque pude escuchar donde tenían una carta para ti.  
A. Gracias Tom.  
T. Sólo lo hice para que seas consciente del peligro que corre mi hermana a tu lado, todo aquel que permanece junto a ti acaba muerto, estás maldito.  
Nunca lo hice por ti.  
K. Tom, vete, solo.  
A. Conozco a Shepper, no te haría nada, siente a Kate de una forma protectora nunca le haría daño de esa forma, si no te importa, abandona mi casa.  
T. Tú lo has querido a partir de ahora estarás sola en esto, espero que no tengamos que organizar tu funeral en la familia.

En ese momento sonó una bofetada en todo el silencio de la sala.

A. No vuelvas a repetir eso, por última vez, abandona nuestra casa.  
T. Le alegrará saber a Shepper que estáis comprometidos.

-

A. Tiene razón, no deberías convertirte en lo que yo soy.  
K. No puedes hacer esto solo.  
A. Por favor, espera, dame sólo seis meses.  
K. Es demasiado tiempo.  
A. Tres.  
K. ¿Por qué quieres alejare ahora?  
A. Dame ese tiempo, solucionaré todo y después estaremos juntos, completamente, serás mía.  
K. No, no quiero esperar más, ya lo has oído vendrá a por ti, dame eso.

Se acercó a mí lentamente.

A. Está bien, con una condición, debes esperar a mañana, deja que prepare algo acorde a la situación.

Le besé y fui corriendo a la habitación tirando de su mano.

-

K. Alex son las cuatro de la mañana ¿qué haces con la luz encendida?  
A. Pe..perdón ya, ya la apago.  
K. Hey! amor, ¿qué ocurre?  
A. No puedo Kate, no, no soy capaz de leer una línea de la carta.  
K. Debes sacarlo, léela, yo estaré aquí.  
 _  
"Hijo, posiblemente si estás leyendo esta carta, no estoy ya en este mundo, cada día escribo estas letras porque sé que pronto llegará mi hora y hoy, 10/3/2009, ha sucedido, no hay día en el que tu madre y yo no pensemos en vosotros, en aquel pequeño que nos hacía sonreír, y en aquella pelirroja que a penas vimos crecer, ojalá poder estar ahí, perdón por alejar a mamá, pero sin ella creí que no podría hacer nada, necesitaba una parte de vosotros a mi lado._

 _Se hace duro chaval, sé en lo que estás metido y en parte me siento culpable de ello, pero sé que tras leer esto, harás justicia, aquella que no pudimos hacer nosotros._

 _No te sientas triste, recuerda aquello que te dije cuando aún eras solo un niño hace dos años, siempre estaré contigo, yo me voy pero mi alma se queda aquí.  
Sabes que siempre he creído en el más allá y en sus poderes, debes saber con esto que el que escribe ya no es tu padre, ahora que no estoy aquí haré que alguien convierta tus días en soleados, que te ame, la voy a enviar a ti, para que a través de ella sepas que hay vida, que tienes la posibilidad de la alegría y sientas que tu madre formará parte de ti toda tu vida._

 _Sé que no comprenderás por qué razón nos fuimos, pero si no la sabes la descubrirás, tía Martha te contará, pero sin duda te vamos ayudar, no lo olvides que sentirás nuestro orgullo desde aquí, confía en ti, te seguiremos desde aquí, dónde estés contigo iremos, te guiaremos en el bien, y en el dolor.  
Nuestro espíritu estará en vuestras vida, ten fe hijo mío._

 _Siempre vuestros M &P"_

Me limpió las lágrimas que brotaban hasta mis mejillas lentamente.

A. Mis padres murieron por protegerme, ese día tuve una pelea con Shepper y dijo que me lo haría pagar con lo que perdido creía, en aquel momento no le entendí, Kate, tu hermano tiene razón, estoy maldito.  
K. No pienses nunca eso, tus padres sabían desde días atrás que ocurriría algún día, no tienes la culpa amor.

A. Siempre quise ser como mi padre, él era fuerte y valiente, era como mi héroe, aún lo sigo intentando sabes...  
K. Sabes, está orgulloso de ti, porque si eres como él quiso que fueras, has sabido cuidar de tu familia, sacarla adelante, ser valiente y aún así ser feliz y hacerme feliz a mí.  
A. Antes de irse, mi madre me dijo que mirase a las estrellas, ellas me aconsejarían cuando estuviese en problemas, me reía de ella porque creía que era una de sus teorías locas, pero desde que se fue no hay una noche en la que piense en ella, la echo de menos, pero cuando más la necesitaba te envió a ti.  
K. Hay algo que no entiendo, en apenas unos años, conseguiste dinero suficiente por qué no lo dejaste.  
A. Tuve una conversación con mi padre, se enteró de que entré a formar parte de esto y me busco para echármelo en cara.

 _RC. Debes abandonar esto  
A. ¿Lo dices tú?  
RC. Hazme caso hijo.  
A. Necesito respuestas, ¿todo este tiempo habéis estado aquí ¿por qué no volvisteis?  
RC. Nos va bien, necesitamos hacer esto.  
A. Os necesitábamos en casa.  
RC. Te equivocas.  
A. Claro que sí, eres nuestro padre, Lex no soporta el rechazo, no come, si sigue así la mataréis.  
RC. ¡¿Qué?! No puedo volver, no lo entenderías.  
A. ¿Qué no entendería, vuestro abandono por un puñetero caso?  
RC. No podemos.  
A. Es vuestra responsabilidad, no habernos tenido para darnos esta vida.  
RC. Ves como no lo entiendes... esto es por vosotros.  
A. No pareces mi padre, estoy decepcionado.  
RC. Sal de esto, es una orden.  
A. ¿¡ Crees que puedes llegar a mi vida ahora y decidir?! No tienes idea de lo que he sufrido, ahora vete..._

A. A partir de se momento me rebelé contra él y es la única forma de sentirlos conmigo.  
K. Pero ya has leído la carta, ellos están contigo, viven en ti, en Alexis y en todo lo que amáis.

A. Lo siento, mañana no podré hacerlo.  
K. ¿Por qué...?  
A. A la mierda el trato, mi amor vas a gritar tan alto que se va a enterar Shepper y toda Nueva York.  
K. Dios... creí que nunca llegaría este momento, te amo.

CONTINUARÁ...  
GRACIAS POR VUESTRO APOYO!  
NO ESTOY MUY CONTENTA CON EL RESULTADO PERO ESPERO OS GUSTE, NO ESTABA MUY INSPIRADA.


	10. Capítulo 10

Antes de nada agradecer a **Gues, Mily, Lizcecilia6CECIFILLION, marcela y guiguita por su apoyo demostrado.**

 **Lizcecilia6CECIFILLION.** Sé que ha habido un momento de pérdida para ti, así que aquí te explico, al principio de esta historia observamos a un Rick protector con Kate que se demuestra en lo ocurrido aquella noche.

Pero en este capítulo Rick, cree que Allyson le ha comentado un secreto que le guardaba a Kate en lugar de lo ocurrido con Kyra, Rick le cuenta que no es así como se conocieron sino que fue mucho antes pero debido a que las cosas se torcieron y Will intentó abusar de ella, decidió hacerle olvidar a Kate y a Will todo aquello haciéndoles creer que todo ocurrió como el principio de la historia, todo por proteger a Kate.

 **Espero que os haya servido a los demás también, gracias por los consejos y el apoyo sois increíbles! Así que por ello este capítulo está dedicado a vosotros chicos!**

Capítulo 10

K. Te noto muy serio, ¿tan mal lo hago? Creí que te había encantado.

A. Y así ha sido mi amor, eres increíble.

K. ¿Entonces?

A. Me gustaría saber como murieron, necesito saberlo y sacarme esta espinita.

K. A veces hay cosas que no es necesario saber.

A. En este caso, lo necesito, ¿no lo necesitarías tú?

K. Quizás Martha lo sepa o Roy.

A. Sí, luego les preguntaré, ahora tengo otros planes en mente.

K. ¿Y puedo saberlo?

A. Ahá...

Comenzó a besarme lentamente mientras se colocaba sobre mí, no podía dejar de pensar en él, le agradezco a lo que haya arriba de que me enviara a este ángel.

A. Deja de pensar... sólo déjate llevar.

K. Si hiciera eso se enteraría toda la casa.

A. Eso significa que tendré que tener tu boca ocupada ¿no?

K. Deja de hablar y bésame.

A. ¿No queréis que os acompañe?

K. No, me pilla de camino la escuela de Alexis, así podrás hablar con Martha.

A. Ten cuidado y...

K. Y si ves a Shepper o alguien de su entorno me llamas, lo sé, no me pasará nada. Y si eso sucede tengo suerte de tener a un machote como novio.

A. Suerte en el examen, venga, llegaréis tarde.

En la mansión de los Giordano...

Gi. La vuelta de mi hijo pródigo.

Sh. Hola padre.

Gi. Hace mucho que dejaste de hacerme visitas, ¿qué quieres?

Sh. Vengo a hablar con mi querido padre, ha llegado a la policía que Rodgers te ha desbancado, o eso va diciéndo él.

Gi. Me da igual lo que invente ese niñato, a la hora de la verdad, se sabe que trabaja para mí y yo no.

Sh. Necesito tu ayuda para acabar con su libertad, conseguiría para ti sus clientes y fortuna, todo, todo sería tuyo padre.

Gi. Él también tiene sus hombres, cómo piensas hacerlo.

Sh. No hay un mejor momento, la clave está en su hermana, al principio creía que estaba en su novia pero ella nos servirá después.

Gi. No las deja solas, nunca.

Sh. Te equivocas, confía en la novia, deja que vaya con su hermana sola, ahora es cuando hay que atacar. Necesito algunos de tus hombres, vamos padre... lo hice una vez con otros Rodgers, nadie supo nada.

Gi. Está bien, pero espero que no rompas ninguna norma, no puedes tocar a ninguna de ellas, ahí tienes a diez hombres, haz lo que quieras.

Sh. Ahora estáis a mis órdenes, sed fieles o será peor, pero que quede claro, ya sabéis el plan, no toquéis a las chicas y en cuanto al señorito, haced con él lo que queráis pero no lo matéis.

A. Martha, ¿cómo murieron mis padres?

Ma. ….

A. Recibí la carta, no hace falta que finjas.

Ma. Estaban a punto de volver a casa, hace unos días me enviaron una carta comunicándolo, pero antes tenían que recuperar unos informes sobre el caso de Kyra, algo que nunca entendí.

Pero hubo un incendio en la fábrica, intentaron salir por la puerta de emergencia pero la bloquearon, en esa época Roy era forense y llevó las pruebas, fue provocado, los mataron, sabían que sucedería.

A. Si yo...

Ma. Cariño, ellos amaban su trabajo y estaban tras ellos desde hace mucho tiempo, ahora debes pensar en que tras mucho sufrimiento, hay luz, tu hermana vuelve a sonreír, no hay problemas en casa, y tienes a Katie.

A. Es increíble, siento que lo quiero todo con ella, que nos espera mucho aún.

Ma. He visto el anillo, sabes lo que supondría ya no sólo por sus padres.

A. He meditado mucho tía y creo que es hora de avanzar, tengo suficiente dinero para mantenernos, la tapadera de la red podría incluso triunfar, podría ser una empresa grande, ahora que estoy con ella, siento que no puedo arriesgarme a perderla, ésta no es una vida fácil, por eso yo también quiero que vea mi compromiso hacia lo nuestro.

Ma. Déjate llevar por el corazón pero espera Richard, no des el paso aún, tenéis toda la vida por delante, el matrimonio puede esperar.

A. Gracias, por todo. Me gustaría darles una sorpresa cuando regresen, podríamos irnos a los Hamptons este finde.

\- 7 HORAS MÁS TARDE-

Ma. Tranquilo Rick, estarán bien ¿Qué podría ocurrirles?

A. Kate salía antes de clase para recoger a Lex, he llamado al colegio y ya ha ido a por ella, no contesta a mis llamadas. Está a menos de media hora de casa.

Ma. Acaban de llamar a la puerta, yo voy a abrir mientras intenta llamar a Katie.

Ma. Perdona no te conozco...

T. ¡Alex, Rodgers! ¡Soy Tom!

A. ¿Qué ocurre?

T. Es Katie y Alexis, acabo de enterarme de que las han cogido, se las han llevado a una vieja empresa, engañaron a Alexis, se suponía que te haría muy feliz si le dabas una sorpresa pero debía acompañarlos, y cogieron a Kate para no levantar sospechas, quieren matarlas, si vas ahora las puedes salvar, es en esta dirección, vienen a por mi para sobornar a Kate, date prisa.

Llegué a lugar, era un edificio totalmente abandonado y podría decir casi calcinado, apenas me dio tiempo a coger ni mi arma, así que a pesar de que no se escuchaba nada quise ir con cuidado.

Entonces escuché las voces de dos hombres y a Alexis, pero nada de Kate, si lo hacíamos bien podría escapar e ir al otro edificio que conectaba con este por una habitación.

No lo dudé un segundo y me abalancé sobre ellos sin dudarlo, el primero quedó inconsciente al primer golpe en la cabeza pero el segundo se resistía, lo tumbé y con una viga empecé a darle en la cabeza, cuando vi que tenía la situación controlada percibí a mi hermana pero ni rastro de Kate, así que decidí hacerle hablar.

A. ¿Dónde está la otra chica?

Q. No sé nada, por favor, no me mates, sólo sé que Shepper nos pidió que fuésemos a por esta niña y que alguien vendría a por ella, lo juro, están en el edificio contiguo.

Le golpeé nuevamente para dejarlo K.O y fui corriendo hasta Lex.

A. Dios! ¡Estás bien!

Lex. Lo siento... no debí hacerles caso.

A. Han podido matarte, me desobedeciste y has puesto en peligro también nuestras vidas.

Lex. Yo quería darte una sorpresa y ser valiente como tú.

A. No siempre hay que ser valiente, serlo no significa meterse en problemas.

Lex. Pero tú siempre nos proteges y no tienes miedo a nada, eres como mi héroe.

A. Hoy lo he tenido.

Lex. ¿De veras?

A. Sí... Creí que te perdería, hasta los héroes tienen miedo.

Lex. Seguro que ese hombre estaba más asustado, gritaba como una niña.

No pude evitar sonreír...

A. Nadie se puede meter con tu hermanito, ahora debemos irnos, tío Espo está de camino vendrá a por ti y yo iré a por...

Lex. ¡Qué mal huele! Es como si se...

A. ¡Fuego!

Cogí su mochila, me quité la camiseta y la mojé para después ponérsela en la boca para que no tragase humo, cuando quise darme cuenta teníamos el fuego encima.

La cogí en brazos e intenté ir hacia la puerta del otro edificio, pero estaba bloqueada.

Empujé con todas mis fuerzas pero no podía a penas, intenté mirar, buscar una salida, lo que fuese para salvarla y entonces lo vi, un conducto de desagüe, estaba cubierto, así que estaría libre de humo.

A. Lex,debes... de...bes meterte aquí y gatear sin mirar atrás cuando llegues al final empuja fuerte y estarás con Kate, recuerda, la vuelves a cerrar

Lex. No, no iré sin ti.

La metí dentro lo más rápido que pude evitando así que entrase humo, cada vez me quemaban más los pulmones pero en menos de medio minuto escuché como se cerraba la otra trampilla, se había salvado, fue entonces cuando empujé con más fuerza dispuesto a echar esa puerta abajo.

Lex. ¡Rick!

A penas podía abrir los ojos, cerré la puerta como pude, cogí a Lex e intenté sacar fuerzas para comenzar a andar.

K. ¿Por qué haces esto?

Sh. Un sueño me permite animarme y no llorar, es ver a Rodgers sufrir, arrebatarle lo que él me quitó, matar a su princesita y jugar contigo.

Intenté olvidar pero no le quiero ver vivir feliz.

K. No te saldrás con la tuya.

Sh. Ahora mismo deben estar consumiéndose en el fuego.

K. No...

Sh. La alarma ha saltado y apagado el fuego pero no habrá podido salvarlos.

A. No... no me des por muerto miserable.

Sh. ¿Cómo?

K. ¡Alex, estás vivo!

Sh. Que gusto verte... vivo.

En ese instante miró a Tom desafiante.

A. Ahora estás solo, dame una razón para no matarte a golpes.

Sh. Debes mantener reposo, no cualquiera se salva.

A. No me sirve.

T. No estás solo Rodgers... he recapacitado, no quiero seguir a su lado.

Sh. No quiero arrebatarle nada más a Lexi, ¿no estás de acuerdo Tom?

T. Eso está olvidado, no funciona ya.

Sh. ¿A si? Pero y Rodgers y Lex, lo ¿podrán olvidar?

K. ¿Tom, de qué habla?

Sh. ¿Con que no saben tu feo secreto? Bien, es tu oportunidad de hacerlo, diles ¿quién es el responsable de la muerte de los Castles?

T. Yo...

A. ¡No! ¡Eso no es cierto!

T. Te juro que no lo sabía que eran ellos.

A. Dime que es mentira.

Sh. Asesino, quisiste ganarte mi confianza, sabías que quería hacerle daño a Rodgers, te enteraste dónde estaban y los quemaste vivos.

T. ¡Tú me lo pediste! Tienes que creerme...

Shepper vino hacia mi.

Sh. Estás acabado, mírate.

Me golpeó en el estómago y no pude evitar arrodillarme.

Tom se abalanzó sobre él pero Shepper le vio venir y hizo que se golpease contra el suelo.

Sólo podía pensar en que Lex estaba viéndome, así que me levanté sintiendo como me seguía con la mirada.

Sh. Pelea como un hombre, te está viendo tu chica y tu hermanita.

Volvió a propinarme otro puñetazo en el costado haciéndome caer de nuevo y perder la conciencia.

K Y LEX. ¡Rick!

Se fue corriendo pues sabía que Espo debería estar por aquí, mientras Kate ayudaba a incorporarse a Tom, Alexis se acercó al cuerpo inerte de Alex.

Lex. Hemanito...

Se arrodilló a su lado y con sus pequeñas manitas empujaba su cuerpo esperando una respuesta.

Lex. Hermanito... tienes que levantarte... vamos... hay que volver a casa...

Sabía que odiaba que le alborotasen el pelo y con lágrimas en los ojos lo hizo.

Lex. Vamos... tía Martha nos espera.

K. No... Alex...

Lex se recostó a su lado con lágrimas en los ojos.

K. Dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo.

Lo cogí de la cara y lo besé para después intentar hacerle la reanimación

En ese momento entró Espo con refuerzos, traían esposados a Shepper y a Tom.

Espo cogió a Rick y pasamos sus brazos por nuestros hombros, cogí a Lex de la otra mano, y lo montaron en una camilla...

CONTINUARÁ...


	11. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11.

No lo puedo creer, es imposible, te fuiste demasiado rápido de mi vida y todo por mí...

A los días de lo sucedido se celebró un juicio, mi hermano ha estado condenado durante 10 años y hoy ha salido, Shepper no corrió la misma suerte, el malnacido que nos separó jamás volverá a ver la luz, eso es seguro.

Y ahora diez años después, sí, me hice policía, de homicidios, nació en mí esa necesidad de darle voz a las víctimas esa que creí nunca haber podido darte.

Lex, qué contarte sobre ella que tú no sepas... está hecha una mujercita, es una bailarina profesional, y durante estos años no me perdí ninguno de sus recitales.

Espo sacó adelante esa empresa tapadera que teníais y ahora es todo un éxito, encontró la felicidad, está casado y tiene una mujer hermosa, quién iba a decirlo.

Diez años ya...dios, como pasa el tiempo, sabes, siempre creí que nuestra historia era de esas de película en las que siempre hay amor, todo sucede rápido y llega el momento dramático en el mejor momento de la relación en la que los protagonistas se separan y con sudor vuelven a estar unidos, pero ese no fue nuestro caso, para nosotros ya acabó hace diez años.

Si estuvieras junto a mi ahora, no sé que hubiera sido de mi, puede que hubiese sido profesora de ballet y tú habrías publicado algún libro como siempre quisiste, pero parece que esta vez tu universo nos jugó una mala pasada y ya nada puede hacer por volver a unirnos.

La vida es así y hay que aprender a lidiar con ello, a pesar de haber podido dejar de martirizarme y comenzar a aprender a vivir con ello, siempre tendré esa espinita clavada de no haber podido formar esa familia que quisimos, haber pagado mi parte del trato en aquella maravillosa noche, porque sí, deseaba casarme contigo, sin importar nada más, viajar lejos, quizás haber comprado una bonita casa, con perro y poder ver corretear a nuestros niños en el porche mientras vemos la vida pasar juntos.

Pero eso es la opinión de esa cría de dieciocho años que soñaba con esa historia de amor y que ha tenido que vivir a base de golpes desde entonces.

Mis padres se enteraron de todo y quisieron renegar de nosotros, no podían al saber que la ciudad se enteraría de que tenían a un hijo asesino y traficante y a una hija como novia del mayor estafador de nueva york.

Pero por ellos estoy aquí, en L.A, una ciudad llena de locos y extravagantes humanos, creo que cada uno de ellos me hacen recordar algo de ti, y así tenerte más cerca.

Desde entonces nunca, dios... no sé como decir esto... desde entonces yo... no he mantenido a penas relación con nadie, lo intenté, pero no eras tú, se podría decir que es como si regresara a mi virginidad, sólo fue una noche pero te juro que nadie era como tú, adoraba la forma en la que me susurrabas, me tocabas o incluso sujetabas mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza mostrando también tu parte más posesiva.

Prefiero no mencionar más este tema pues estos diez años ya se van notando y mi cuerpo necesita ese placer de nuevo.

A pesar de lo sucedido soy feliz, en su justa medida, tengo un trabajo que me gusta, una ciudad que me recuerda a ti aunque tiene también algo de mi, y tengo una parte de ti cerca, aunque no lo creas sigo teniendo tu anillo, está en mi pecho, colgado en una cadena de plata que me regaló tía Martha antes de marcharme de NY.

Me gustaría regresar a casa algún día pero no me atrevo, creo que me supondría volver diez años atrás y demasiado dolor, no puedo volver a despertarme empapada en sudor recordando aquella fatídica noche en la que me separé de ti, en la que supe que nada sería como antes, que ya no volvería a sentirme así, a estar dispuesta a todo por alguien que no fueses tú.

Conocí a un chico, Steve, tenía mi edad, 20 años, hace ya ocho de ello, cuando lo vi por primera vez fue en un bar, estábamos celebrando que acababa el curso en la academia de policía y fuimos de fiesta.

Sabes que siempre he sido más tranquila, la niña buena de papá, así que me senté en la barra y estaba ahí, cuando fui a pedir y lo miré te juro que vi tu cara, eras tú, comenzamos a hablar, creo que eran sus ojos eran del mismo azul que los tuyos y por eso me centré en ellos, a pesar de ser tan distintos, creo que mi necesidad por verte y las copas que llevaba me hicieron verte en él.

En menos de media hora, estábamos enrollándonos en su reservado, me dio una pastilla, seguramente para asegurarse que no era un calentón y así llegar hasta el final, tomé esa pastilla creyendo que me llevaría a la noche en la que nos conocimos, que antes de que ocurriese nada con ellos tú vendrías a por mi, a salvarme como aquella vez, pero eso no sucedió.

Entró otro compañero suyo y por las drogas te volvía a ver a ti, así que creyendo que eras el mismo volví a enrollarme contigo en él, me llevaron a otro reservado cogieron una cámara y me pidieron que les hiciera miles de cosas, a la mañana siguiente estaba tirada durmiendo en un callejón, desde ese día supe que me dedicaría de lleno a la academia y que te tenía que sacar de mi como fuese, pero veo que sigue sin ser posible...

...1 hora antes...

K. Señor?

R. ¿Dónde lo quiere el autógrafo? Kate...

K. Parece que hayas visto un fantasma.

...

R. Necesitaba saber qué fue de ti durante estos diez años, te busqué, no paré de hacerlo, el no verte en el hospital creo que fue lo más duro, dios, creí que habías muerto.

K. Creo que no hay algo de lo que me arrepienta más que de haberme separado de ti, pero pasaron los años y supuse que un hombre como tú habría rehecho su vida y años después sacaste tu primer libro.

R. Te escribí, mejor dicho, te escribo, todos los diás desde hace diez años, antes de acostarme te escribía unas líneas para contarte mis días.

K. Me gustaría leerlo, ya que tus libros me los sé de memoria ya.

R. Creí que nunca volvería a verte, te veo bien Kate.

K. Tú también, supongo que estaba equivocada, el universo sigue a nuestro lado.

R. No te haces a la idea, además ahora ya nada malo nos rodea, podemos volver a empezar ¿Qué tal con una cerveza?

K. Hecho, creo que será la cerveza más larga del día.

R. ¿Quién dice que tenga que acabar ahí detective?

Y así se fue con una de sus sonrisas, sus ojos azules y yo detrás como diez años atrás, bendito universo, bendito seas Richard Alexander Rodgers Castle, espero que esta cerveza dure una eternidad.

FINAL

GRACIAS POR VUESTRO APOYO! SOIS LOS MEJORES NUNCA LO OLVIDÉIS CHICOS!

ESPERO QUE ESTE FINAL OS HAYA GUSTADO!


End file.
